Stealing Your Heart
by Farthaz
Summary: El corazón de Miku es un caos total, debe decidirse entre su actual pareja y su pretendiente, que se encuentra sumamente enamorada de ella, dando todo de sí para conseguir su amor. Un triángulo amoroso que no sé cómo resumir (?) Negitoro. MikuxLukaxRin
1. Prólogo

**¡Buenas! He vuelto (?)**

**Ahora mismo, les traigo un fic Negitoro :B ya no será un one-shot ni nada (?). **

**Éste será el prólogo, para que se den una idea de la historia. Les aseguro que es Negitoro, lo será, si no me creen, sigan la historia. En fin, sin más preámbulos...**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ustedes saben eso :'v. La base de la historia la he sacado del fanfic de FanRubius "No Volveré a Perderte Jamás!" por si encuentran parecidos con la historia (?).**

* * *

Rin Kagamine era una chica muy particular. Si la mirabas, podrías apreciar a una chica tierna, capaz de conseguir todo con solo hacer un puchero. Sus rubios cabellos le daban un aspecto angelical. Su piel era blanca y tersa, como tocar una fina capa de porcelana. Sus ojos redondos, de un azul profundo, eran hechizantes, más aún con ese brillo de malicia que siempre los adornaban. Sus labios eran finos, apetecibles, como un pequeño bocado a las ligeras nubes del cielo. Cualquiera caía en sus redes, gracias a su exótica belleza. Pero, como nadie podía ser perfecto, ella tenía un gran problema.

Su carácter más podrido que la leche cortada de hace tres meses.

En el instituto, ella era conocida como "Pequeño Demonio". Todos la temían, gracias a su constante cara de pocos amigos. Rin era una chica un tanto amargada, aburrida y antipática a vista de los demás. Los únicos chistes que le daban risa eran los de un humor puramente negro, grosero, fuerte. Ella tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos, y solo convivía con ellos, al resto de la humanidad, los odiaba profundamente. Sin motivos aparentes, ella quería ver el mundo arder sin piedad, desde su propio trono.

Rin podía llegar a ser bastante sonriente, si estaba con las personas correctas. Su grupo de amigos conocían a la verdadera Kagamine, aunque, esa Rin no distaba demasiado de la que mostraba a todos diariamente. La única diferencia era que sonreía y hablaba más.

Esta menuda chica, podía llegar a ser muy agresiva, tanto física como verbalmente. Fácilmente, hacía llorar a los demás o les daba una buena paliza, más aún gracias a su aspecto infantil, nadie se atrevía a tocarla con algo de brutalidad, por miedo a romperla. A ella le gustaba el silencio, la paz y la tranquilidad. Prefería quedarse en su casa a leer un buen libro o ver una película antes que ir a cenar, de fiesta o salir a pasear con sus amigos… O con quien sea.

Ella no era de demostrar sus sentimientos, menos aún, apreciar a alguien. Si intentas abrazarla, probablemente recibas un puñetazo o una patada. Lo único que podía ser capaz de demostrar era rabia e ira. La alegría estaba reservada solo para su pequeño grupo de amigos, fuera de eso, ella se tragaba cualquier tipo de emoción, impidiendo a todos el conocerla realmente. Ella no guardaba secretos, simplemente porque no se metía con nadie. Y todos rehuían de ella.

Sus materias favoritas eran Literatura y Lenguas. Amaba leer y escribir, lejos del mundo, se desahogaba con ambas materias, siendo muy buena en ellas. También era muy buena con los números, aunque por ellos no sentía un gusto especial, tampoco le disgustaban, era totalmente neutral con respecto a las matemáticas y sus diferentes aplicaciones.

Cabe destacar que, dentro de su forma de ser, era una alumna muy aplicada, responsable y disciplinada. Sus notas eran excelentes y no tenía ninguna amonestación, así tampoco, tenía una sola llegada tardía registrada en su pulcro y perfecto anecdotario.

Por otro lado, tenemos a Miku Hatsune, una chica igual de peculiar, más, inclusive. Esta chica formaba parte del grupo de amigos de la mencionada rubia. Físicamente, conservaba cierto parecido con Rin. Ella era un poco más alta, pero no dejaba de tener un aspecto infantil y tierno. Sus cabellos eran de un extraño color agua marina, que llamaba la atención. Sus ojos eran de un color igual a sus cabellos, volviendo a sus orbes totalmente hechizantes. Su piel era blanca y suave, como un algodón dulce el cual quisieras acariciar todo el día. Sus labios eran algo carnosos, rosados, apetecibles, un solo roce y llegabas al más pecaminoso éxtasis. Ella era una chica un tanto… Plana, aunque no dejaba de ser atractiva. Su mayor atractivo eran sus pequeñas pero elevadas nalgas, que siempre atraía la mirada tanto de chicos como de chicas. Sus piernas eran finas, elegantes, ligeramente marcadas gracias al club de natación al que pertenece.

Al contrario de Rin, ella era una chica muy alegre e hiperactiva. Miku sonreía constantemente, siendo muy divertida tanto fuera como dentro de su círculo de amigos. Todos la respetaban y le tenían gran estima. Los chicos se derretían por ella y siempre recibía cartas de amor de parte de ellos que, por más que sabían que serían rechazados, igual lo intentaban, aunque solo sea para que ella esté consciente de su existencia. No sabían que su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona.

Miku era muy expresiva. Fácilmente podías descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo ante cierta situación. Alegría, satisfacción, rabia, tristeza, decepción, amor, ternura, todas esas emociones y otras más se veían reflejados en sus orbes azules, que siempre tenían el brillo de la picardía centelleando en ellos. Ella era muy despreocupaba, estando relajada la mayor parte del tiempo, sin estresarse por absolutamente nada.

Le gustaba salir, pasear, ir de compras, ir a bailar y disfrutar de la música y sus diferentes ritmos, sean bailables o no. Sentía gran admiración por los artistas, pero sabía que ella no triunfaría en el mundo musical, viéndose frustrada por eso. Aunque, en verdad, ella tenía gran talento, solo que no lo notaba; o no le era suficiente. La pequeña siempre quería salir con sus amigos a pasar un buen rato, aunque solo den unas vueltas por la ciudad. Aunque vayan a un gran bar a tomar y pasar una buena noche.

A pesar de su actitud relajada, ella era una buena alumna. No era perfecta, solía llegar tarde y ausentarse solo porque sí. A pesar de eso, nunca había suspendido una materia ni llevado una nota a sus padres por mala conducta o irresponsabilidad. Hacía el esfuerzo por mantener sus notas, ya que, el estudio, no era lo suyo, le aburría de sobremanera. Lo único que le gustaba era leer libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción, cómics y mangas de todo género. Le gustaban mucho las películas, todos los años, veía todas las que eran nominadas a las principales categorías de los premios Óscar. Era fanática de los videojuegos, siendo dueña de una consola Playstation 3 y un Nintendo 3DS, además de los diferentes juegos que tenía en su computadora de escritorio, jugándolos cada vez que tenía tiempo libre.

Su materia favorita era Literatura. Y ninguna otra. Era lo único que le parecía ligeramente interesante de entre las materias de su bachillerato humanístico. Quizás se sentía ligeramente atraída por biología o geología, pero tampoco era para tanto, después de todo, no le agradaba bastante su bachillerato. La cuota del bachillerato de Informática era muy alta como para que su madre pueda costearlo. Pero a ella no le desanimó eso, al contrario, era un motivo más para dar siempre su mejor esfuerzo.

Estas dos chicas, a pesar de ser dos polos extremadamente opuestos, son pareja. Así es, ambas están manteniendo una caótica relación romántica.

Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, pero todo en exceso hace daño.

Rin Kagamine y Miku Hatsune son novias hace seis meses, cuando Miku tuvo el valor suficiente para declararse a la enana rubia. Las únicas personas que sabían sobre su relación era su grupo de amigos, siendo ellos, sus más fieles confidentes, guardando el secreto como si de oro se tratara. Si bien la Hatsune no tenía problema alguno con que los demás sepan de su relación, Rin no quería que nadie más se entere de que ellas estaban juntas, para no manchar su nombre, decía ella, comentario que a todos les pareció un tanto desagradable, pero le restaron importancia al asunto. El principal problema, aunque la Kagamine no lo admita, era que sus padres no sabían sobre su sexualidad, mientras que, la familia de Miku, estaba totalmente consciente de las preferencias de su hija, siendo esto, totalmente normal para ellos. Len le había recomendado a su gemela que calle sobre sus preferencias, él sabía perfectamente lo que sus padres dirían.

Actualmente, ambas cursan el tercer año, apenas han pasado un par de meses desde que comenzaron las clases y ya van seis desde su relación, que empezó en las últimas semanas del anterior año escolar. Miku estaba enamorada de Rin, pero nadie sabía si así mismo se sentía la pequeña de cabellos rubios. La chica le decía a Rin sobre sus sentimientos constantemente, diciéndole que la amaba y que era hermosa ante sus ojos, sin embargo, la Kagamine nunca devolvía las palabras. Por momentos, se sentía algo abrumada por la efusividad del cariño de la Hatsune, pero nunca le había dicho nada, solo para evitar problemas o ver el rostro de decepción de Miku.

Rin era bastante fría con su novia. Miku quería abrazarla y a veces era apartada, quería besarla y apenas era correspondida. Pero no le interesaba, con tenerla a su lado era suficiente para ella, con solo lograr hacerla sonreír olvidaba todos esos detalles. Le gustaba ver el lado tierno que Rin solía sacar solo cuando estaban solas, cosa que casi nunca pasaba, pero ella atesoraba esos momentos en su corazón, sabiendo que ella era la única persona que veía esa faceta de la pequeña rubia.

Miku siempre se mostraba feliz, a pesar de la falta de cariño de parte de su novia y las actitudes algo violentas de esta. Siempre sonreía, tratando de complacer a su novia, consintiéndola como si fuera una niña malcriada. Le ponía apodos cariñosos y la llamaba dulcemente, feliz de poder demostrar su cariño y que a Rin, aunque sea, no le molesta para nada sus muestras de cariño. O al menos eso creía ella.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el prólogo (?), los capítulos serán más largo, más adelante serán más largos, inclusive. Como ya tengo escritos varios capítulos, iré actualizando regularmente. No podré darles un intervalo exacto gracias a mis estudios T-T pero bueno, así es la vida.**

**¿Merezco un review? T-T aunque sea tomatazos (?) cualquier consulta, duda, queja, corrección, opinión, etc., será bien recibida 3**

**Díganme qué les parece T-T**

**Muchas gracias por leer :3**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Ya les traigo el primer cap (?) se puede decir que sigue siendo una introducción al tema, por lo que no es taaaan largo xD. En fin... Demás cosas al final, así como las respuestas a los review :3.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, o sino estaría teniendo una crisis nerviosa ahora mismo (?).**

* * *

Lunes, otra semana escolar empezaba. Y para cierta chica de cabellos agua marina, eso era algo hermoso. Significaba que vería a su bella novia durante cinco días seguidos y podría estar con ella, aunque solo sea a su lado.

Miku caminaba por las calles de su barrio, dirigiéndose a la estación, donde sabía que encontraría a su amiga y mayor confidente, Gumi Megpoid. Esa alegre chica de cabellos verdes era su compañera y acompañante de locuras. Iban en el mismo curso, pero eran de diferentes secciones.

— ¡Gumi! —saludó, ingresando al vagón del metro.

—Buen día Miku —contestó, sonriente.

Se pasaron todo el camino de sus chicas. Gumi tenía una linda novia en su curso, tal como su amiga. Conversaban animadamente, aunque Miku se veía algo preocupada por el rumbo que ahora mismo tomó su relación con Rin. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la susodicha se volvía un poco más fría, pareciera que olvidaba que ella era su novia y la trataba como a una amiga más, siendo esto, un poco doloroso para la Hatsune. Cosa que solo sabía su amiga, nadie más.

Llegaron al instituto y, caminando por los pasillos, se encontraron con sus amigos, perdiendo el tiempo mientras hablaban con ellos. Sin que siquiera lo noten, el timbre de entrada sonó, exigiendo que todos estén en sus salones en ese mismo instante. El grupo de chicos caminó apresuradamente, saludando a otros conocidos que pasaban igual de apurados. Cuando Miku ingresó, notó que el docente aún no lo había hecho, cosa que la hizo suspirar aliviada. Miró en dirección a su lugar, que se encontraba al lado del lugar de Rin. Sonrió al verla sentada ahí, mirándola atentamente.

—Buenos días —saludó, sentándose, sin esconder su gran sonrisa.

—Buen día, debes ser más puntual —acotó severamente.

—Llegué a hora pero me quedé hablando con los chicos en el pasillo.

—Te dije mil veces que ya no lo hagas, tienes suerte que el profesor aún no llega.

—Está bien, lo siento —contestó Miku, apenada.

En ese momento, el profesor de Química ingresó al salón, pidiendo orden, dispuesto a seguir con el contenido de la clase anterior. A la chica le interesaba medianamente esta materia, mientras que a Rin la aburría de sobremanera.

A la hora del almuerzo, ambas se levantaron para dirigirse al encuentro con sus amigos, acompañados de SeeU, mejor amiga de Rin. Su lugar especial era cerca de las mesas que se encontraban en el medio de la estructura de las clases y la siguiente, que serían los laboratorios. Eran mesas de cemento puro, con asientos del mismo material. Se sentaban en una de las del extremo izquierdo, donde siempre llegaba la sombra del edificio. Camino al lugar, Miku iba contándole a Rin sobre su fin de semana, entusiasmada porque se fue a patinar con su hermano.

—Debes cuidarte, es peligroso —comentó la pequeña.

— ¡Pero es muy divertido! Debes venir con nosotros.

—No lo haré, los deportes no son lo mío —ella ni se dignaba en mirarla.

—Bueno —Miku se sintió algo desanimada, Rin parecía no disfrutar de nada, nunca.

Apenas llegaron junto a su grupo de amigos, Miku se sintió mejor, olvidando el ligero gusto amargo que Rin le dejó en la boca. Saludaron a sus amigos, entre ellos, estaban el gemelo de Rin, Kaito, Lily y Gumi.

Miku se sentó al lado de Kaito, siendo este, siempre, muy amable con ella, tanto, que le daban ligeros celos a Rin, pero nunca le dio mayor importancia a eso, podía confiar en ambos. Las conversaciones iban y venían mientras comían sus almuerzos, riendo por momentos, guardando silencio para masticar y luego volver a reír.

—A todo esto, chicos, les traigo una noticia —dijo Lily, todos la miraron expectantes.

—Escúpelo —apuró SeeU.

—Justamente tiene que ver con tu curso, mi querida rubia —Lily sonrió con picardía—, me he enterado que mañana llega una alumna nueva, extranjera.

— ¿¡Eh!? —exclamaron todos, sorprendidos por la noticia.

— ¿Después de dos meses de haber empezado las clases? —preguntó Rin, confundida.

—Pues, sí —Lily se alzó de hombros.

—Eso es raro —Len se rascaba la nuca.

— ¿Sabes de dónde es, mi vida? —preguntó Gumi.

—Solo me dijeron que es europea, pero no me especificaron el país.

— ¡Vaya, una europea, qué envidia! —Kaito rió.

—No comprendo si lo dice en serio o en broma —comentó Miku.

—Es en serio —se cruzó de brazos— ¡Las europeas son divinas!

—Bandido —comentó SeeU, todos rieron.

Siguieron hablando sobre el tema, hasta que se desviaron totalmente, como todo grupo anormal de amigos anormales. Miku se sentía ligeramente emocionada por conocer a la extranjera que vendría de Europa, justamente a su clase. Se imaginaba su aspecto, sin llegar a nada que logre convencerla. Sin motivos aparentes, su corazón estaba emocionado. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre la nueva chica.

Al siguiente día, Miku se levantó con los mejores ánimos. Rápidamente, se dio una buena ducha y se vistió, tomando sus cosas. Con el mejor de los humores, fue a sentarse para desayunar junto a su madre y su hermano. Ambos, notaron que la menor se encontraba más alegre de lo normal, por lo que su madre no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Hija ¿Por qué tan feliz?

— ¡Hoy llega una alumna nueva! —informó ella, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por eso estás así? —preguntó su hermano, sin comprender.

—Ya sé que no tiene sentido —suspiró—, pero no sé por qué me siento emocionada, ya quiero conocerla —volvió a sonreír.

—Entonces háblale, hazte su amiga, seguro se sentirá mejor.

—Sí, ha de ser extraño salir de tu país y venir en una sociedad tan distinta.

Minutos después, la conversación se finalizó. Los tres integrantes de la familia Hatsune se despidieron, tomando rumbos distintos. Miku se dirigió a la estación a paso rápido, ansiosa. Sabía que allí estaría Gumi y la cuestionaría sobre su actitud, cosa que la alegraba, ella siempre lograba leerla. No había necesidad de ir fingiendo por ahí ni llevar máscaras, su mejor amiga nunca la juzgaría.

— ¡Buen día, Gumi! —saludó, sonriente.

—Buenos días, parece que estás animada —soltó una risita.

—Sí, estoy emocionada por la chica nueva, sin ningún motivo.

—Supongo que es porque será una completa extraña de una cultura totalmente diferente.

— ¡Sí! Quiero conocerla y ser su amiga.

—Seguro que lo harás, con lo sociable que eres —sonrió.

—Sí —rieron.

Ya en el instituto, Miku fue directamente a su curso, pasando por alto a sus amigos, diciendo que no deseaba llegar tarde. Ellos intentaron comprender su emoción por la llegada de la chica nueva, fallando en el intento. Apenas ingresó, vio a Rin hablando con SeeU tranquilamente. Después de saludar a sus compañeros, se dirigió hacia las dos chicas, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Buen día! —saludó, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Buen día —respondieron, al mismo tiempo.

—Veo que me has escuchado —mencionó Rin, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Supongo —fue su ambigua respuesta.

Rodó los ojos y se sentó en su lugar, pasando por alto el, últimamente, constante malhumor de su novia. Miraba la puerta, expectante. Supuso que el profesor haría la presentación, así que empezó a desear que el timbre suene de una vez. Como si hubiese escuchado su pedido, se escuchó el agudo sonido que anunciaba el inicio de las clases. Sus compañeros lanzaron un quejido general, causando gracia a Miku, que solo sonreía, dispuesta a mostrarle esa sonrisa a la chica nueva.

La profesora de Literatura ingresó, sonriente, pidiendo orden.

—Buenos días chicos —recibió el saludo de los alumnos—, hoy, se incorpora a este grupo una alumna nueva —se escucharon murmullos, el corazón de Miku empezó a latir con fuerza—. Dejaré que ella misma se presente, reciban a su nueva compañera.

La profesora miró hacia la puerta, asintiendo. La alumna nueva hizo su aparición, dejando a más de uno sin aliento, incluyendo a Miku.

Era una chica alta y de tez blanca, cual fina porcelana china. Sus cabellos largos y rosados atraían la atención de cualquiera. Era más alta que la enana Miku. Se podía notar su voluptuoso pecho y su esbelta figura. Llevaba el uniforme convencional, un poco mal puesto, pero lo llevaba. El chaleco azul lo traía desprendido, la corbata azul estaba floja y traía la camisa afuera. Llevaba un par de medias negras que le cubrían las piernas hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, cubriendo mucha piel para el gusto de los chicos, pero no les interesó. Su rostro era angelical, parecía tallado minuciosamente, asimilándose a la más bella escultura de la antigua cultura grecorromana. Sus ojos eran azules, oceánicos. Mantenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con una sonrisa de lado, mirando a todos de forma desafiante, arrogante, haciéndola lucir sumamente atractiva.

—Buenos días —empezó, su voz era suave, con el acento muy marcado—, mi nombre es Luka Megurine, es un gusto conocerlos.

— ¿De dónde eres? Digo, por tu acento —cuestionó un chico.

—Provengo de Inglaterra, aunque mi familia es japonesa, yo he nacido ahí, en la ciudad de Guildford.

— ¡Genial! —gritó uno de sus ahora compañeros, Luka rió, robando varios suspiros.

— Megurine-san, debo continuar con la clase —dijo la profesora, amable.

— ¡Claro! Solo dígame mi lugar.

— ¡Mándela aquí, profesora! —exclamó un chico de cabellos morados, Gakupo.

— ¡Sí! Quiero estar al lado de él.

—Entonces ve.

—Con permiso.

Luka se dirigió hacia su lugar asignado al lado del chico. Cuando iba a avanzar entre los asientos, pasó al lado de Miku. La inglesa pasó la mirada rápidamente, devolviéndola a la enana instantáneamente, deteniendo sus pasos. Se quedó pasmada admirando la belleza de la chica de cabellos agua marina. Así mismo, ella se sintió atrapada por su mirada, curiosa, con el corazón latiéndole velozmente.. Luka parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su ensoñación y, algo aturdida, se dirigió a su lugar. Ese pequeño momento de conexión entre ambas no pasó desapercibido para nadie, ni para Rin, que le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio a la extranjera, cosa que, la aludida, ni siquiera lo notó.

Al llegar al lado de Gakupo, Luka lo saludó chocando puños, ambos, sonrientes. La familiaridad con la que se trataban llamó la atención de todos, pero en esos momentos no podían preguntar y lo sabían. El silencio reinó en el lugar.

Por momentos, Miku volteaba a mirar a Luka, descubriéndola, en varias ocasiones, con la mirada sobre ella. Momento en que la segunda volteaba rápidamente, manteniendo el rostro serio, hasta tal punto de ser inexpresivo, cosa que llamaba la atención de la pequeña.

A la hora del almuerzo, Miku quiso ir a hablar con ella, pero Rin se lo impidió.

—Que ni se te ocurra —amenazó.

—Pero, solo quiero saludar —se quejó, ligeramente desanimada.

—No lo harás, vámonos —y la estiró, siendo seguida con SeeU.

Miku miró en dirección a la nueva, que estaba hablando con algunos chicos animadamente, sonriente. Deseó estar en ese grupo, conociéndola, viendo esa hermosa sonrisa llegar hasta sus ojos azules. Se sintió mal porque en ese momento era Rin, su novia, quien estaba a su lado, y ella deseando estar con otra. Suspiró, ganándose la mirada curiosa de las dos rubias, que simplemente guardaron silencio. La Kagamine se sentía muy molesta y celosa por la forma en que ellas dos se miraron, pero nunca lo admitiría, su orgullo era mil veces superior a esos sentimientos que ella consideraba banales.

Llegaron con sus amigos y Miku ya tenía el ánimo por los pisos. Saludó a todos con la sonrisa forzada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus amigos. Gumi la miró preocupada, siendo que esa misma mañana estaba muy entusiasmada con la nueva.

—Dinos, Miku —empezó Len— ¿Qué tal con la nueva?

—Eh… Bien —trató de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—De bien nada —espetó Rin—, es una insoportable.

— ¿En verdad? —inquirió Kaito.

—Sí, era una arrogante y presumida por su país —Rin bufó— "Soy de Inglaterra, nací no sé dónde pero mis padres no" blah, blah, blah —imitó la chica, sumamente molesta.

—Nació en Guildford y sus padres son japoneses —corrigió Miku, molesta.

— ¡Oh, te lo memorizaste! Se ve que le diste toda tu atención.

—Rin —se sintió herida por la forma en que su novia la trataba.

— ¡Claro! Después de todo, te la comiste con la mirada.

—Basta —masculló.

—No, tú tienes que detenerte, no puedes andar mirando así a las personas.

—Sí —dijo, en un hilo de voz.

—Bien.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en el ambiente. Sus amigos miraban preocupados a la pareja que acababa de discutir, o, mejor dicho, la forma grosera en que Rin había tratado a su novia, regañándola de manera hiriente. Len enseguida notó los celos que su sintió a causa de la inglesa. El chico miró a Miku, arrepentido, disculpándose por tocar el tema de la nueva. Ella le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

Cuando acabó el almuerzo, la vuelta al salón fue una tortura para Miku. Rin estaba callada, con un aura maligna rodeándola. Tanto ella como SeeU prefirieron mantener silencio, inseguras sobre qué decir y qué callar, sintiendo, miedo. Ella estaba bastante asustada de las recientes actitudes de su novia, temiendo el posible quiebre de su relación. A pesar de todo, ella amaba a su rubia.

Cuando ingresaron, notaron el animado ambiente, del cual, la protagonista, era la inglesa. Todos la escuchaban atentamente, mientras ella relataba cosas sobre su país. Apenas cruzó miradas con Miku, sonrió ampliamente, saludándola con un asentimiento. La aludida sintió un tenue sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, por lo que no devolvió el saludo. Rin la miraba con odio y, sin más, fue a sentarse, sumamente molesta por el bullicio general que reinaba en el curso.

Luka miraba a Miku constantemente, sintiéndose hechizada por ella. Para la inglesa, la belleza de la chica de cabellos exóticos era comparable solo con la de la mismísima Afrodita. Deseaba hablarle, dirigirse a ella, pero se sentía muy insegura. A pesar de que ella siempre tenía una actitud alocada, puede llegar a ser muy tímida para acercarse a una chica linda. El hecho que sea su compañera de curso le daba cierta tranquilidad, eso significaba que la vería todos los días.

Ella esperaba que, algún día, pueda escuchar su voz.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde la llegada de Luka al curso de Miku. En toda esta semana, la pequeña tuvo que tragarse las ganas de hablarle. Los únicos momentos en que se dirigía a ella era por las mañanas, dándole los buenos días y a la salida, despidiéndose de ella, momentos en lo que Miku se sentía sumamente nerviosa, respondiendo inaudiblemente, pero la inglesa parecía no molestarse en lo absoluto. Mientras que, a Rin, le molestaba que siquiera le dirija una mirada, siendo cada vez más hostil con ella.

El mal trato de Rin hería a su novia constantemente, pero ella soportaba todo eso, quería hacer feliz a la enana y buscaba desesperadamente una forma de lograrlo, fallando siempre en el intento. Durante toda la semana, la rubia se ha mostrado más reacia de lo normal, negándole todos los besos que le pedía, apartándola, rechazando toda mísera muestra de cariño. Y esa carencia de afecto, dolía.

Miku se sentía desolada, porque ella, siendo tan cariñosa como es, necesitaba ese mismo cariño en respuesta, aunque nadie lo nota, aunque siempre se muestre feliz. Por más sonrisas que muestre, ella deseaba llorar, lanzarse a los brazos de su novia y que ésta la abrace con fuerza, diciéndole que todo estará bien.

Pero eso nunca ocurriría y ella lo sabía. No le quedaba más que aceptar su realidad y moldear su carácter al de su novia.

Esa mañana, Luka llegó un poco más tarde que ella, de todas formas, se acercó a saludar.

—Buenos días, Miku —saludó, con una sonrisa.

—Buen día —respondió ella, tímida.

— ¿Cómo has amanecido?

—Bien.

— ¡Me alegra! Yo me levanté de buen humor —la extranjera trataba de armar conversación.

—Ya veo —susurró.

—Bien, me retiro.

Luka volteó, desanimada, odiaba que la chica tenga una actitud tan esquiva con ella, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se dirigió a Gakupo, que la miraba ligeramente preocupado. Se sentó pesadamente y dejó salir todo el aire que contuvo sin siquiera notarlo.

—Luka, ya deja eso.

—No puedo, no quiero.

—Te hará daño y lo sabes.

—Gakupo, es muy temprano para darme un sermón.

—Sí, sí, lo siento —se resignó.

—Luka, te ves algo decaída —dijo una chica de cabellos cortos, al momento que saludaba con la mano.

—En efecto, Meiko, las nulas respuestas de Miku me sacan las energías.

—Deberías intentar cortejarla —sugirió.

—Meiko, no le des ideas —advirtió el pelimorado.

—Es solo una sugerencia.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó la inglesa, interesada.

—Pues no lo sé —se rascó la nuca—, envíale cartas o dale algún regalo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que dirán las cartas? —preguntó Gakupo, arqueando una ceja.

— ¡No lo sé, fue una sugerencia! —exclamó Meiko, exasperada.

—No te alteres, Meiko —se acercó un chico de cabellos grises.

—Oh, Piko.

—Debes inspirarte más si quieres a esa chica para ti —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Pero no sé qué hacer!

Sus amigos suspiraron, resignados. En ese momento, entró la profesora de Física, exigiendo orden. Esa mujer era muy mandona, así que, todos obedecieron sin rechistar. Durante todas las clases, Luka no logró concentrarse, pensando en la idea de Meiko. Dándole vueltas al asunto y quemando algunas neuronas de su cerebro, se le ocurrió una idea que le pareció buena.

De su cuaderno, arrancó una hoja y escribió en letras grandes "Oh, dime quién eres… En verdad quiero saberlo, dime quién eres" sonrió satisfecha y, cortando los bordes que quitó de del espiral, hizo un avión de papel.

Gakupo la miraba con una expresión incrédula, sorprendiéndose de que en verdad haría lo que Meiko sugirió. Así mismo, Piko miraba la escena, dándose un manotazo por la frente. Ignorando las diversas reacciones de sus amigos, Luka apuntó hacia Miku, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el avión le llegue y que la profesora no la descubra.

Cuando se sentía segura de lo que hacía, o al menos lo suficientemente segura, dejó el ir el avión de papel. Miraba su camino atentamente. La figura de papel llamaba la atención de los alumnos a medida que se dirigía al frente, en dirección a Miku. La pelirrosa se encontraba rezando un Padre Nuestro internamente, agradeciendo a Dios y a todos los Santos cuando el avión cayó perfectamente sobre la mesa de su objetivo. Observó los movimientos de la pequeña que, luego de deshacer la forma del origami, leyó la nota atentamente. Ella levantó la cabeza, volteando a todos lados, tratando de descubrir al emisor de tal nota. Luka la miraba disimuladamente, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Se armó de valor y decidió enviarle otra carta. Miró le papel por unos segundos y luego de pensar lo suficiente, escribió las siguientes líneas "No puedo despegar mis ojos de ti". Volvió a sonreír satisfecha. Decidió esperar un par de horas cátedras para enviarle esa nota, sintiéndose feliz sin explicación alguna.

En la siguiente clase, que era la de inglés, decidió enviarle la nota. Volvió a formar el avión de papel y, luego de apuntar precisamente, volvió a soltar el origami, con un ligero empujón. La figura voló, volviendo a llamar la atención de todos. Los que la descubrieron la miraban curiosos, pero ella los ignoró, volviendo a rezar un Padre Nuestro durante el vuelo del avión de papel. Suspiró aliviada cuando volvió a caer sobre la mesa de la chica. Ella detuvo su escritura y volvió a mirar el papel, curiosa. Esta vez, miró a sus alrededores antes de leer al nota, sin hallar indicios de quién es el emisor.

Miku abrió la nota y luego de leer las líneas, un fuerte sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. Se sintió bien, era un gesto, en su opinión, sumamente romántico. Volvió a buscar a su admirador con la mirada, pero no lograba identificarlo. Mostró una sonrisa, deseando que la vea. Obviamente, Luka vio esa sonrisa dulce, sintiendo la calidez recorrerle el pecho, causando hormigueos en su cuerpo.

Miró a Gakupo, que desvió la mirada, molesto, al momento que su amiga hacía un gesto de emoción, como restregándole en la cara sus exitosas acciones. Sin más, le lanzó una bola de papel a Meiko, sin cuidado, dándole en la cabeza. Algo cabreada, la chica castaña volteó, encontrando a una sonriente chica extranjera. Abrió la nota y le devolvió el gesto. Era una nota de agradecimiento.

Meiko solo deseaba que todo termine bien para su nueva amiga.

* * *

**Fin :v.**

**Aquí termina todo lo que sería la introducción al tema, creo que se entiende por dónde va la cosa xD intentaré que las cosas avancen más rápidamente (?) ya verán que sí y si no me creen lean el siguiente cap (?).  
**

**Como siempre, cualquier duda, queja, corrección o sugerencia, será bien recibida c:**

**Vamos a los review...**

**FanRubius: Me encantan que te encante (?) T-T y no puedes quejarte, vos dejaste en una parte más densa xD aunque te comprendo, es muy divertido hacer eso (?). A mí no me gusta el RinxLuka ni el RinxMiku (?), me partí la cabeza pensando en las parejas porque ninguna lograba convencerme xD. En fin, espero que te guste este cap :3.**

**Dianis Mar: Gracias T-T 3... Hum, creo que sería interesante xDD lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, de vuelta, espero que te guste este cap :3**

**Ako: Con el paso del tiempo, la odiarás más, creéme xD ¡Gracias por tu review! *-***

**Vixo: Ahora presenté a Luka, o algo así (?) es que es que es que... No sé xDDD. Medio lo quise ocultar pero no tanto tampoco (?). Ahora creo que se nota cuál es la trama, espero haber compenzado el largo del anterior con este xD en fin, espero que te guste :3.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, dejen o no review xD aunque me anima bastante que lo hagan (?) **

**¡Nos leemos en unos dás! (espero xD)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola :B ¿me extrañaron? Porque yo no me extrañé (?).**

**Mis divagues y las respuestas a los review están al finaaaaaaal de esta cosa (?)**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, ni siquiera tengo el programa (?) **

* * *

Al siguiente día, Luka no saludó a Miku. Varios de sus compañeros que, la habían descubierto, la miraron pícaramente. La chica solo atinó a desviar la mirada, con un ligero sonrojo, viéndose descubierta. Pero sabía que no se lo contarían, o al menos eso esperaba. Sus compañeros no querrían perjudicarla en eso ¿No es así?

A la hora de la clase de Matemáticas, decidió enviarle otra nota. Volvió a arrancar una hoja y, con un marcador rojo en la mano, empezó a pensar en qué frase escribir. Después de partirse la cabeza, se decidió, escribiendo "Yo solo quiero sostenerte en mis brazos". Le sonrió al papel y, repitiendo el mismo proceso que el día anterior, lo mandó a volar, cayendo sobre la mesa de Miku.

La receptora volvió a buscar a su admirador, aunque supuso que no lograría descubrirlo. Abrió la nota y sonrió como tonta al leer esa simple pero significativa frase. Se preguntaba quién podía ser la persona que la quería secretamente, eligiendo una forma muy romántica de demostrar sus sentimientos. Y ella, era una chica que amaba el romance, las flores, las cartas y las serenatas, por más que muchas personas digan que es anticuado. Por más que Rin aborrezca toda esa cursilería, a Miku le encantaba.

Pasaron las horas y, pocos minutos antes del almuerzo, otra nota le llegó. Decidió no esforzarse en buscar al que la había enviado, así que, simplemente, la leyó. Esta vez, recitaba "Te veo y me da por reír", ella fue la que rió ante esa confesión. Ahora se fijaría un poco más al momento de saludar a sus compañeros, para ir descartando personas.

Pasados unos minutos, sonó la campana. Luka se levantó y, rápidamente, abordó a Miku, nerviosa.

— ¡Miku!

— ¿Sí? —la aludida volteó con una sonrisa que casi le roba el aliento a su admiradora.

—Eh… —rió—, ¿podemos almorzar juntas?

—Yo almuerzo con mis amigos —respondió, ligeramente nerviosa.

—Lo supuse, pero yo no tengo problema —se rascó la nuca, ligeramente ansiosa.

—Creo que estará bien —sonrió.

— ¡Excelente!

—Vamos, entonces —miró a Rin y a SeeU—, vamos —les sonrió.

Rin le lanzó una mirada cargada de ira. Pero la aludida no lo notó, estaba muy concentrada hablando con Luka sobre su país, que era el tema de conversación preferido de todos. De una manera u otra, terminaba hablando sobre su cultura.

— ¿En serio eran agricultores? —preguntó Miku, con ilusión.

—Sí, es a lo que se dedica la mayoría de la gente de mi pueblo.

— ¡Yo amo los puerros! —sonrió.

—Puedo hacer un pedido especial para ti —Luka la miraba hipnotizada.

— ¡Me encantaría!

—Mira que te lo digo en serio ¡Las hortalizas de Guildford son de las mejores!

—Mira que no te creeré hasta que me traigas mi puerro —rió.

Llegaron donde sus amigos, ambas, ignorando el aura asesina que rodeaba a la pequeña demonio. Claramente, ese estado no pasó desapercibido para los chicos, que la miraban entre asustados y preocupados. Más asustados por la seguridad de Luka, que, ahora mismo, corría peligro de muerte.

— ¡Chicos! Les presento a Luka Megurine, la chica nueva de mi curso —presentó con una sonrisa tonta.

— ¡Un gusto conocerlos! —la nueva se mostraba igual de sonriente.

— ¡Igualmente! —sonrieron todos, cautivados por la amplia sonrisa que les regalaba.

— ¿Cómo es Inglaterra? —preguntó Len, una vez que se sentaron.

Durante el almuerzo, Luka se mostraba tan animada como antes. Mientras que Miku estaba más sonriente que nunca. Tan concentrados estaban todos en la conversación, que ignoraron el estado de Rin. La única que lo notaba era SeeU, pero tampoco sabía cómo actuar, así que, prefirió ignorarla y no hacer nada, fingiendo no notarlo.

Durante el camino hasta el curso, SeeU trató de entablar conversación con Rin, pero ésta se mostró reacia a siquiera abrir la boca. Al final, su amiga se resignó, escuchando la conversación sin sentido que mantenían Miku y Luka.

Ingresaron al salón y la inglesa se dirigió a sus amigos, que sonrieron cómplices. Ella se sentía feliz porque, desde su punto de vista, haber almorzado con ella fue un gran paso, permitiéndole ver su sonrisa en todo momento, sintiéndola cerca.

Al día siguiente, Luka saludó a la pequeña, recibiendo una efusiva respuesta. Lentamente, sin que siquiera lo note alguien, Rin iba siendo expulsada del corazón de su pareja. Ni la misma Miku notaba eso, que, su amada novia, gracias a sus actitudes tan agresivas, la estaba alejando, marchitando sus sentimientos.

A la mitad de la clase, la mayor le volvió a enviar una nota a la chica. Esta vez, para su mala suerte, el avión tomó otro rumbo, cayendo dos lugares por detrás de su objetivo, en el asiento de otra chica. Luka tuvo una pequeña crisis nerviosa y, cuando la chica buscaba al que lanzó el origami, la inglesa, desesperada, llamó su atención. La miró curiosa y, antes de que abra el papel, ella escribió en su cuaderno, con letras grandes "Es para Miku, pásalo por favor (no lo leas)", así, el avión avanzó dos lugares, hasta la chica de coletas. Ella recibió el envío e intentó averiguar quién fue el emisor, fallando en el intento, sus compañeros eran unas tumbas. Resopló y abrió la nota, sonriendo ante la frase escrita… "Te he robado una sonrisa y tú me has robado el corazón", miró a sus alrededores, enviándole una sonrisa a su admirador secreto, que tan romántico era.

Los días pasaban y las notas seguían llegando. La Hatsune moría de ganas por saber quién era el que enviaba esas notas, pero sabía que no ocurriría, al menos, no aún. Ocasionalmente, almorzaba con Luka y sus amigos, a quienes les cayó muy bien, por lo que la aceptaron en el grupo a pesar de las negativas de Rin.

La relación de Rin y Miku parecía casi inexistente. La chica se hallaba sumamente dolida por la situación, pero Rin se cerraba ante todo diálogo, negándose a expresar el motivo de su comportamiento. Ya ni siquiera quería ir a visitar a su pareja en su casa. Miku se frustraba constantemente, regañando a Rin, o haciendo un pequeño berrinche, mientras que, la enana, solo la miraba con indiferencia y le daba una respuesta sarcástica del asunto.

Ella no quería aceptar que estaba perdiendo.

* * *

Otra semana había pasado desde la llegada de la extranjera. Se cumplían, así, tres semanas que la chica llegó a causar estragos en el corazón de la Hatsune. También se cumplían dos semanas que las notas llegaban. Miku ya había juntado un total de 15 notas con frases románticas. Las guardaba todas con sumo cuidado, en una caja debajo de su cama. Esperaba que la cantidad de notas aumente y nunca dejen de llegar.

Era la noche de un martes caluroso, en la cual Miku estaba pensando en la Megurine y, en paralelo, analizando la actual situación con su pareja, que no había mejorado para nada.

En pocos días se cumplirían siete meses desde que ellas están juntas, aunque parezca que en verdad no lo están. La rubia casi no expresaba sus sentimientos. En el último mes, solo la besó fugazmente, pocas veces, aunque no llevaba la cuenta. Hubo una época en la que ellas se daban cariño, inclusive, Rin le mostraba su lado tierno, sus más bellas sonrisas, sus sentimientos más genuinos que, si bien eran pocos, ella sabía que eran los más sinceros que podían darle.

Dándole diversas vueltas al asunto, la chica de coletas empezó a sentir el peso sobre sus hombros, obligándola a soltar varias lágrimas. Segundos después, ya se encontraba llorando sus penas, lamentando sus pesares, viendo cómo su relación se caía a pedazos. Lo que más le dolía era que, a su novia, parecía no importarle para nada lo que ocurra con ella o con el supuesto noviazgo que mantienen.

Ella sabía perfectamente que, llegar a gustarse de la nueva, era algo malo, muy malo. Eso era, definitivamente, el fin de su relación. Pero ella se negaba a aceptar ambas cosas, eso, simplemente, no podía ser posible.

Al día siguiente, la pequeña deseaba no asistir a clases, no quería ver a la inglesa y, menos aún, a Rin. Pero sabía que debía hacerlo, era su obligación. Se levantó pesadamente y, arrastrándose, logró alistarse y bajar a desayunar.

Su madre la miró preocupada, más no menciono nada, sabía perfectamente cómo se encontraba su hija. Deseaba ayudarla, pero debía dejarla manejarlo todo sola, como parte de su crecimiento en cuanto a madurez. En cuanto a Mikuo… Él sentía un gran desprecio por su cuñada, odiaba su antipatía, lanzando pestes contra ella cada vez que era mencionada.

En la estación, Gumi la miró preocupada. Le dio un cálido abrazo, tratando de reconfortarla, logrando su objetivo. Se separaron y empezaron a hablar de trivialidades, por momentos, ambas reían. Así, Miku lograba olvidar el mal rato por el que está pasando.

En la entrada, se quedó en los pasillos a perder el tiempo, emprendiendo el camino hacia su salón recién cuando el timbre sonó. Para su desgracia, el profesor de historia era muy puntual, por lo que se ganó una amonestación. Esperaba que Rin la regañe, pero no dijo nada, simplemente, la ignoró.

Luka la miraba con preocupación, insegura sobre mandarle o no una nota. Decidió, al final, que lo haría. Pensó en una frase que la haga sentir bien, decidiéndose por "Oh, el invierno que adoro, se ha ido para siempre… ¿Alguna vez vendrás a mí? Estaciones vienen, estaciones cambian". Le sonrió al papel y lo lanzó, de vuelta, llegó a Miku por un pasa manos. Ella simplemente miró la frase y suspiró.

La pelirrosa hizo una expresión de decepción en su rostro. Agachó la cabeza y se dedicó a copiar la lección. Gakupo la miraba preocupado, ya la abordaría en el almuerzo.

El timbre sonó y los amigos de la Megurine lograron detener su huida. En silencio, se dirigieron a encontrarse con sus otros amigos. En total, eran un grupo de seis personas, entre las que estaban Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Miki, Piko y Yuuma.

—Quiero decirles que nuestra forastera no ha avanzado nada —anunció Piko.

— ¿Y qué pasó de las notas? —preguntó Yuuma.

—Hoy, Miku no reaccionó como suele hacerlo —admitió Luka.

—De hecho, hoy se veía muy mal —comentó Meiko.

—Algo le pasó, es decir, ella siempre fue una loca y hoy estaba demasiado tranquila —aportó Gakupo.

—No sé qué hacer —Luka apretó su botella de jugo—, hace tiempo no me siento así por alguien y todo parece tan difícil.

—Creo que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua —Meiko resopló.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Deberías buscarla más y no apresurarte tanto, las cosas se dan lentamente, siempre, más aún en el amor.

—…

—Tienes nuestro apoyo.

Luka les sonrió agradecida, dispuesta a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación por uno más alegre.

* * *

Al siguiente día, tenían clase de Educación Física. Luka bufó al recordar ese detalle, odiando el sentirse tan escrutada gracias a sus atributos. Esa mañana, llegó algo malhumorada por ese pequeño detalle, además, se sentía especialmente cansada, el día anterior fue muy agitado después del colegio.

Luka es funcionaria del Banco de Fomento. Es una de las principales contadoras, siendo éste, su empleo desde aproximadamente ocho meses. Siempre ha sido muy eficiente en su trabajo, por lo que siempre estuvo a la altura, con un salario también a la altura de su trabajo contable y la calidad del mismo. Ella va a trabajar cuando sale del colegio, teniendo media hora para llegar hasta el edificio y marcar. Gracias a su salario y, con la ayuda de la herencia que le dejaron sus padres, se pudo comprar un auto, no era del estilo que le gustaban, ya que le gustan los exóticos, lastimosamente, estos eran muy caros como para que pueda pagarlos a estas alturas de su vida.

Amaba su trabajo, desde lo que hacía hasta a sus compañeros, que siempre fueron amables y corteses con ella, como hace tiempo nadie lo era. Se consiguió un puesto ahí gracias a sus contactos, es muy conocida en la embajada tanto de Reino Unido como la de Estados Unidos. A eso, se le suma su alto nivel de inglés y sus habilidades con los números. Su seriedad fue el definitivo que la ayudó a conseguir ese puesto.

Luka era una chica muy tranquila, difícil de alterar. Siempre la rodeaba un aura de misterio, mezclada con una ligera arrogancia. Ella podía llegar a ser una persona muy hostil y fría, pero dejó eso atrás después de que le trajera muchos problemas en su desenvolvimiento social. Ahora, es muy bromista, sonriente y, para ella, todo parece muy ligero, todo tiene solución y todo es posible si le pones ganas. Su filosofía de vida la aprendió por las malas, durante las épocas más oscuras de su vida.

Le encantaba la música. Sabía tocar el piano, la guitarra, la batería, el bajo y era excelente cantante. Formaba parte de una banda de Metal que formó con su grupo de amigos, siendo ella, la guitarra líder. Ya tienen editados tres temas propios, de cuya letra, Luka es la autora. Suelen tocar en bares nocturnos y en pequeños eventos, nada muy llamativo.

El sábado iban a tocar en un bar, deseaba invitar a Miku, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo se lo tomaría. Ya pensaría cómo invitarla.

Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando el inicio de la clase de Educación Física. Se dirigió hasta los casilleros, bromeando con Meiko, Miki y Tetto. Ahí, ella se desvistió, y, como siempre, algunas de sus compañeras murmuraban, entre envidiosas y sorprendidas.

Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar, encontrando los ojos de Miku mirándola atentamente, sonrojada, estática. Luka prefirió fingir que no notó ese detalle, sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar una amplia sonrisa, gesto que casi infarta a la pequeña. Ver a la inglesa semi desnuda y sonriendo así era demasiado para ella y su pobre corazón, que saltaría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Miku tragó duro y empezó con lo suyo, sacándose la camisa lentamente. Se sintió ligeramente avergonzada, como siempre. Ella consideraba que el cuerpo de Luka era mucho más bello que el suyo, siendo, para ella, una mujer muy sensual. Cuando estuvo en ropa interior, sintió las miradas posarse sobre ella, aunque la única que aceleró su corazón fue la de la nueva. La inglesa parecía totalmente hipnotizada por la vista, devorándola con su par de orbes azules que se encontraban dilatados. La respiración de Luka era pesada, lenta y eso no pasó desapercibido para la chica que era observada en esos momentos. Roja de la vergüenza, se vistió rápidamente, saliendo a la misma velocidad.

Cerca de la pista, fue junto a su novia. Miku se acercó por la espalda y le dio un abrazo, rodeando su pequeña cintura con los brazos. Con molestia, Rin deshizo el agarre, mirándola con reproche. Hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—Estamos en público, contrólate.

—Sí.

En eso, escucha los silbidos de sus compañeros que, descaradamente, piropeaban a Luka por lo sexy que le dejaba la vestimenta de Educación Física. El profesor miraba la escena con desaprobación, pero guardó silencio

La pelirrosa se acercó al profesor y, devuelta, le entregó un papel. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y la chica se retiró, satisfecha. Todos siempre se preguntaban por qué ella nunca participaba de la clase de Educación Física, pero nadie se atrevía a manifestar su duda, por miedo a que la chica se moleste o llegar a tocar alguna fibra sensible suya.

Apenas terminó la clase, fueron a cambiarse, de vuelta. Esta vez, Miku no buscó a Luka con sus ojos, ni quiso saber si la susodicha la observaba, no soportaría un segundo más sin lanzarse a sus brazos.

En la siguiente clase, que era la de Biología, la chica de coletas se encontraba totalmente concentrada en la explicación de la profesora. La Megurine veía divertida la forma en que Luka le daba su atención, le parecía de lo más tierno. Decidió enviarle una nota cuando la profesora deje de explicar la clase. Mientras tanto, se volvió a partir la cabeza pensando en una frase adecuada. Si bien ella siempre hizo alusión a alguna música en las frases, hoy decidió poner el título de una, que le pareció correcta por la hermosa vista que tuvo en los casilleros. Arrancó una hoja y escribió "Your body is a wonderland!", prefirió dejarla en inglés porque ninguna traducción la convencía. Hizo su acostumbrado origami, siendo observada por algunos de sus compañeros, que la miraban con ternura y aprobación. La extranjera terminó siendo una romántica empedernida.

Apenas la profesora volteó, ella lanzó el avión de papel que, esta vez, cayó perfectamente en la mesa de su objetivo. Luka no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de emoción, que dio risa a algunos de sus compañeros, pero solo rieron por lo bajo, encantados con la situación, la forma tan dulce en que la chica cortejaba a Miku, desde las sombras, sin que ella sepa quién es la persona que tanto la admira.

La aludida rió como tonta al leer la frase y, con el rostro sonrojado, paseó la mirada, enviándole una adorable sonrisa a su admirador, aunque no sepa quién es. Ante esa vista, la inglesa sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y, agachando la cabeza para que la Hatsune no la descubra, sonrió como una idiota enamorada.

A diferencia de la peliaqua, ella estaba totalmente consciente de sus sentimientos, viéndose totalmente atrapada en ellos, a merced de la pequeña, sin que ella siquiera lo note.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Luka se armó de valor para invitar a Miku al concierto del sábado. Para disimular un poco más, invitó a todos los del curso a través de las tarjetas que les proveía el lugar. Si bien podía hacer lo mismo con ella, prefirió decírselo de frente, como si le estuviera pidiendo una cita. Claramente, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa.

La inglesa estaba conduciendo su vehículo por las calles céntricas de Tokio Oeste, estando la escuela hacia el Tokio Este. En sus altavoces se escuchaba una música de rock pesado, dándole ánimos para invitar a la chica que le gusta. Tenía planeado sorprenderla sobre el escenario, para así darse valor y pasar la noche con ella, invitándola a bailar y, de ser posible, robarle un beso.

Imaginarse probando sus labios la llenaba de emoción. Como se encontraba en su vehículo, no tuvo necesidad de ocultar su rostro sonrojado y su amplia sonrisa de niña pequeña. La recordó con dulzura, deseando verla en esos mismos momentos.

En el instituto, camino a su salón, se cruzó con Rin. La miró con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo un ser tan pequeño puede ser tan amargado. Sintió deseos de saber sus secretos, los motivos que tenía para ser así, pero se contuvo. Se exaltó ligeramente cuando notó la mirada de odio que la pequeña le lanzaba, parpadeó un par de veces, confusa. La Kagamine la pasó de largo, con el ceño fruncido. Ella simplemente ignoró ese pequeño hecho, restándole importancia. Pensando que ella mira así a todo el mundo.

Llegó al salón y saludó a todos con una sonrisa, recibiendo una respuesta en coro. Rió complacida y se acercó a Gakupo, que ese día trajo su guitarra acústica para tocar algunos temas durante el almuerzo.

— ¿Qué te parece si tocamos algo ahora? —sugirió el chico.

— ¿Crees que estará bien?

—Vamos, el profesor aún no llega.

—Está bien.

—Seguro reconocerás esta música.

Gakupo empezó un rasgueó en la guitarra, que, instantáneamente, Luka reconoció como "Why", de Limp Bizkit. La chica empezó a cantar con pasión, esa canción la recordaba a sus padres. Si bien antes era motivo de tristeza, ahora le traía buenos recuerdos de su ciudad y su comunidad.

Sus compañeros se acercaban al par de chicos que estaban montando un pequeño show, mirándolos con admiración por el gran talento que ambos desprendían. En el coro de la canción, se unió Piko, cantando a la par que la mujer. Ella le sonrió y ambos empezaron a cantar con la misma pasión.

En esos momentos, Miku entró al curso, con sumo interés, la música se escuchaba desde los pasillos. Atropellando, divisó al trío de chicos que estaba cantando con pasión desencadenada. Miró con sorpresa a Luka, que demostraba tener una voz hermosa, como el canto de los ángeles, solo que la voz gruesa. ella la miraba extasiada, sintiéndose atrapada por la melodía creada por los tres chicos. A paso lento, se acercó al grupo, quedando cerca de la cantante, que no había notado su presencia.

Al término de la canción, todos aplaudieron y vitorearon con energía, entusiasmados. Miku sonreía mientras aplaudía, sonreía tanto que sentía que le dolían las mejillas. Un rubor notorio apareció en sus mejillas cuando cruzó miradas con la nueva. No le importó el verse descubierta, por lo que dejó a sus sentimientos hacer lo suyo. Igualmente, un ligero, casi imperceptible, rubor adornó las mejillas de la pelirrosa, que le dio una radiante sonrisa.

—Bien, a pedido del público —rieron—, tocaremos otra —dijo Gakupo, empezando unos acordes.

Luka reconoció esa música como "Fortune", de William Fitzsimmons. Sonrió ante la melodía de la guitarra y empezó a cantar lentamente, como el ritmo de la música original. Como era una canción poco conocida, ella era la única que cantaba.

La melodía era suave, tranquila, armoniosa. La voz de la Megurine junto a los acordes de la guitarra de su acompañante inundaba los oídos y los sentidos de sus compañeros, incluso a Rin le agradó esa interpretación. Miku sintió un calor agradable recorrer su pecho, deseando estar en los brazos de Luka mientras le cantaba esa canción a ella, y solo a ella. Una tenue sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mirando a la cantante con ilusión, dejándose llevar por su voz, suspirando.

De vuelta, empezaron a silbar y aplaudir, emocionados y totalmente complacidos. En ese momento Luka se sintió con suficiente valor para invitar a la pequeña así que, apenas los aplausos acabaron, se dirigió a ella, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

—Miku —tartamudeó, nerviosa.

— ¿Sí? —contestó, sonriente, poniendo más nerviosa a la mujer.

—Bueno… Mira —suspiró—, este sábado tocamos con los chicos y…

— ¿Tocan? —Miku parpadeó— ¿¡Estás en una banda!? —exclamó, asombrada.

—Sí —rió.

—Me encantaría ir —contestó, adivinando sus intenciones.

— ¡Excelente! Tocamos a las 10pm en Absoluto Rock.

— ¿Puedo llevar a mis amigos? —rogó.

—Claro que sí, puedes llevar a quien quieras —dijo, sin medir sus palabras.

— ¡Bien!

Luka sonrió como tonta, deseosa porque el sábado llegue ya, solo faltaban dos días, no era demasiado. Segundos después, el docente ingresó, exigiendo orden y dando un corto sermón sobre el comportamiento. Todos lo miraban con caras de aburridos. El profesor de Ética y Moral podía llegar a ser muy denso y estricto.

La Megurine se pasó toda la clase pensando en una frase adecuada para enviar a Miku, fallando en su intento. Suspiró y decidió dejarlo pasar por esa clase. En la siguiente, que era la de Geología, volvió a partirse el cerebro pensando en una frase adecuada. Se decidió por una frase de "Magic", catalogando como mágico el corto momento que compartió con ella. Arrancó la hoja y escribió "Llámalo magia, cuando estoy cerca de ti". Lanzó al avión de papel, que cayó en el asiento de Piko, que se sentaba al lado de la Hatsune. Miró el sobre con curiosidad, reconociéndolo. Rió encantado y se lo entregó a la aludida con una sonrisa, ésta lo miró extrañada.

—No soy yo el remitente —rió por lo bajo—, cayó en mi mesa y te lo entrego.

— ¿Sabes quién hace estas cosas?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no te lo diré por nada del mundo —le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Todos responden eso! —se quejó, dando gracia al chico de cabellos grises.

Miku leyó la nota y sonrió como tonta. Piko la miró, divertido. Ella le devolvió una mirada algo avergonzada.

—Es tan lindo —canturreó, sonrojada.

— ¡Ya quiero que deje de ser tan cobarde! Te sorprenderás cuando sepas quién es —mencionó, con picardía.

—No me parece cobarde —sonrió con dulzura—, me parece algo muy lindo de su parte.

—Se lo diré, así se anima un poco.

—Está bien —respondió, sonrojada.

Rin escuchaba la conversación atentamente. Ella había descubierto a Luka la semana pasada, por la forma en que miraba a su chica apenas recibía la nota. Sin embargo, callaba, esperaba el momento perfecto para humillarla y, lograr así, que deje de cortejar a su novia. Los celos la invadían cada vez que recordaba la manera en que ambas se miran, sintiéndose apartada. Miku debe mirar así a ella, y solo a ella, a nadie más y menos a esa inglesa arrogante.

Para Rin, Luka representaba a todas las escorias escandalosas del mundo. La chica podía llegar a ser muy insoportable para la pequeña, odiándola la mayoría del tiempo. Odiaba la forma en que ella sonreía y que todos le sonreían de vuelta, odiaba la forma en que los chicos y, algunas chicas, la miraban, con deseo, admirados, extasiados, como si ella fuese el centro del universo. Nunca había cruzado palabras con ella y lo agradecía, le parecía una mujer escandalosa, maleducada e irresponsable, totalmente fuera de contexto. Prefería mil veces que se quede en su país, bien lejos de todos ellos y especialmente de su Miku.

Su novia parecía no comprender nada. Rin se veía obligada a aplicar la Ley de Hielo gracias a las miradas que la chica de coletas le lanzaba a la pelirrosa. Odiaba verla enganchada con otra, nunca la había visto así y que ahora se esté comportando de esa forma por una forastera la llenaba de ira.

Suspiró audiblemente, llamando la atención de Miku, que escondió la nota entre su cuaderno. Miró a ambos lados, creyéndose descubierta, pero sabía que ya la habían descubierto hace tiempo. Consideraba que su rubia no podía enojarse por eso, los actos de su admirador iban contra su voluntad, si su admirador hacía eso era porque quería, no porque ella le haya dado cuerda en algún momento… O al menos que ella sepa.

A la hora del almuerzo, Luka se levantó apresuradamente, deteniendo el avance de Miku, así también, SeeU y Rin lo hicieron.

— ¿Qué pasa, Luka?

—Bueno… Quería saber si puedo almorzar contigo —pidió, ansiosa.

—Claro que…

—No —cortó Rin—, déjanos en paz.

— ¿Y tú quién te crees para hablarme así? —atacó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres tú la que se cree la gran cosa interrumpiéndonos. Miku, vámonos —dijo en tono amenazante, infundiendo miedo en su novia.

—Sí —susurró al tiempo que Rin tomaba su mano.

No tuvo el valor de voltear a ver a la inglesa, que miraba la escena totalmente confusa, tratando de procesar la imagen que acababa de apreciar. La enana amargada se llevó a Miku, tomándola de la mano y ella la siguió, sin mostrarse molesta por el tacto.

¿Acaso ellas…?

No, eso era imposible. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Luka se dirigió donde sus amigos, despejando todos los pensamientos negativos que puedan atormentar su paz mental.

Miku se sentía terrible por cómo estaban yendo las cosas en su corazón. Ese pequeño órgano suyo era un desastre, con un revoltijo de sentimientos haciendo estragos en todo su interior.

—Miku —la llamó Rin, fría.

— ¿Sí? —respondió, dulce.

—Que ni se te ocurra ir a ese bar el sábado.

— ¿¡Qué!? —se alarmó—. Pero ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero… ¿O acaso pensabas ir a donde esa escandalosa te invitó?

—Hasta quería llevarte conmigo.

—Sabes que no me gusta salir a ese tipo de lugares.

—Pensé que al menos una vez podrías ir conmigo.

—Nunca iría a un lugar así, ni siquiera contigo, menos aún si la invitación viene de esa mujer —dijo Rin, despectivamente.

—No hables así de Luka, ella es muy amable —defendió, molesta.

—Vamos, defiéndela. Ve con ella y deja de molestarme, entonces.

—Rin —Miku se sintió herida por sus palabras.

— ¡Vamos, vete! —le gritó la rubia, colérica.

— ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya? —la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Desaparece de mi vista! —volvió a gritar, muy rabiada.

Miku solo asintió, con la cabeza gacha. Volteó y tomó el camino contrario a su par de amigas. SeeU la miró con pena, deseando correr detrás de ella, pero prefirió quedarse junto a su amiga, para regañarla por tratar tan mal a su novia. Miku, por su parte, fue caminando lentamente hasta su salón, de vuelta, donde ingresó con un aura depresiva que llamó la atención de los pocos presentes que estaban tirados en el piso. Se dirigió a su asiento y, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, empezó a llorar. Sus compañeros notaron eso, por lo que se acercaron, preocupados.

—Miku ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un chico castaño, llamado Kiyoteru.

—Nada, déjenme.

—Hatsune-san, nos preocupas ¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien? —dijo otro chica de cabellos grises, Haku.

—No, solo déjenme.

Los dos se miraron y, como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento, fueron a buscar a la inglesa. Kiyoteru sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraban los chicos, ya que suele ir a almorzar con ellos. Con un trote ligero, se dirigió a la cancha de tenis, divisando a sus amigos sentados bajo un árbol cercano.

—Luka —la llamó, jadeante.

—Kiyoteru ¿Qué pasó?

—Miku, se encuentra mal.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Se alarmó, levantándose de golpe— ¿Qué le pasó?

— ¡No lo sé! Está llorando en el curso.

Luka asintió y, disculpándose con sus amigos, salió corriendo, acompañada de Kiyoteru. Esquivando personas, disculpándose y tropezando, llegó al salón. Se paró en la puerta, recuperando aire, sintiendo el dolor extenderse por todo su costado derecho. Ignoró eso y, cojeando ligeramente, se dirigió a Miku, que estaba escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, recostada sobre su pupitre.

Estiró una silla y quedó al lado de ella. La miró preocupada y, estirando la manga de su chaleco ligeramente, la llamó.

—Miku —dijo, dulce.

La aludida levantó la cabeza abruptamente, encontrándose con los ojos de Luka, que la miraban con ternura. Ella sintió que se derretía ante ella, cosa que le pareció patético, siendo que hasta novia tenía. Volvió a esconder su cabeza, deseando que ella la abrace con fuerza.

—Hey ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, posando su mano en su hombro.

—Nada —su voz fue amortiguada.

—Entiendo que no quieras decírmelo —se acercó un poco más, pegando su silla.

Luka se sentía muy insegura sobre su siguiente movimiento. De todas formas, temblando, extendió su brazo, pasándolo sobre los hombros de Miku. Sintió cómo la chica se tensó por el contacto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no la aparte. Para su alegría, no lo hizo. La inglesa se quedó en esa posición, tratando de transmitirle su calor. Se acercó un poco más y, acomodándose, rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos. Agachándose ligeramente, logró apoyar su cabeza por ella.

—No llores, linda —susurró en su oído.

Lo que ella no sabía era que, en esos momentos, Miku quería saltar de la alegría y darle un profundo beso en los labios. Se dejó llevar por el calor de la chica, sintiéndose en paz, como si ella estuviese lavando todos los malos recuerdos. El pequeño susurró que ella pronunció envió miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, sensación que creía haber olvidado. Pero ella sabía muy bien lo que significaba, aunque prefirió ignorarlo.

Pasados unos minutos, Miku levantó la cabeza. Con dificultad, Luka deshizo el agarre, mirándola con ternura. Miró sus labios y unas incontenibles ganas de besarla azotaron sus sentidos. Pero sabía que no era un buen momento para hacer eso, aunque muera por ello. La pequeña suspiró y, sin pronunciar palabra, se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro. Luka se quedó en su lugar, estática, pensando, analizando la situación. Pasados un par de minutos, la chica de coletas volvió a aparecer, despejada. Se sentó al lado de su acompañante, pero ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna.

En esos momentos, Rin recibía un gran sermón de parte de Lily, Gumi y SeeU, que se encontraban muy preocupadas por el estado de la relación de su par de amigas, más aún por el ánimo de Miku, las tres sabían que ella era una chica muy sensible, por lo que Rin la hería constantemente.

—Rin, esa no es la forma de solucionar las cosas —reprochó Lily, molesta.

—Rin, Miku es tu novia, no debes hablarle así ¡Se supone que a tu pareja le diriges palabras de cariño y amor! —apoyó Gumi.

— ¡Ella no se merece eso, si anda persiguiendo a esa inglesa!

— ¡Supera a la inglesa, Rin! —Exclamó SeeU— ¡Esa no es excusa para tratarla así, además, Miku no la busca, es la inglesa quien la busca!

—Es cierto —concordó su gemelo—, las acciones de Megurine-san son independientes a las de Miku. Ella no sería capaz de traicionarte.

—Eso es cierto, Rin, estás alterándote por nada —dijo Kaito.

—Rin —la llamó Lily—, debes disculparte con Miku y dile que la quieres, no le des motivos para alejarse de ti.

—Escúchame bien porque ya me tienes harta —Gumi estaba en verdad enojada—, de un tiempo a esta parte llevas ignorando a Miku, tratándola como se te da la gana, como si ella no fuera nadie especial en tu vida. ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Hasta el corazón más enamorado se cansa y te puedo asegurar que Miku se están cansando de ti y tu forma tan grosera de ser con ella y con todos! La insoportable eres tú, no Luka. Ella es muy agradable y simpática, trata a Miku mil veces mejor que tú, así que no deberías sorprenderte si ellas se vuelven amigas ¡Y menos si la inglesa tiene otras intenciones! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque eres una idiota que no valora lo que tiene, creyendo como estúpida que Miku siempre estará ahí, aguantando tu mal humor y tus broncas sin sentido, como si ella fuera tu vertedero mental! Te informo que eso no es así, no me interesa que seas mi amiga, me encargaré de alejarte de Miku porque lo único que haces es herirla, la haces sentir insegura, desdichada, ignorada, rechazada ¡Y yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo sufrir a mi mejor amiga, que es como una hermana para mí! ¿¡Me has entendido!?

Rin la miró de manera sombría, pero Gumi no se sintió para nada intimidada. Con suma molestia, se levantó y se retiró, sin pronunciar palabra. Se dirigió al salón, en busca de su hiperactiva amiga. En verdad le dolía verla así, tan herida por la persona que supuestamente la ama, que es su novia.

Pero todo eso parecía una vil mentira. Y eso a Gumi le dolía, porque sabía que la carencia de afecto lastimaba a Miku de sobremanera, que siempre necesitó alguien que la cuide y la proteja, dándole todo el amor y la felicidad que ella se merece.

Apenas ingresó en el salón, sonrió ante la escena. Vio a Luka al lado de Miku, hablándole animadamente. Aunque su peliaqua amiga negaba sus sentimientos, ella notaba la forma en que ambas se miraban. La chica parecía haber olvidado todo el asunto de Rin. Estaba riendo de las incoherencias que la inglesa decía. Se acercó lentamente a ellas dos, que no notaron su presencia.

— ¡Te lo digo en serio! —exclamó Luka, mientras Miku reía.

— ¡Eso lo hace más gracioso! —la pequeña no aguantaba la risa.

— ¡No! ¡La muerte de un pato no es graciosa!

— ¡Pero la forma en que lo mataste sí!

— ¡No lo digas así! —se lamentó la inglesa.

—Parece que están pasándola bien.

— ¡Gumi-chan, aléjate de Luka, es una asesina de patos! —Miku fingió miedo.

— ¡No fue mi intención!

Miku estalló en carcajadas, cosa que sacó una radiante sonrisa a la inglesa, que la miraba embelesada. Gumi las miró divertida, preguntándose si la persona que le enviaba esas notas a su amiga, era Luka.

La chica peliverde se unió a la conversación, riendo constantemente por las cosas que decía Luka y la forma en que su amiga las transformaba, para terminar burlándose de ella y hacerla ver siempre como la mala de la historia. Las tres se lamentaron al escuchar el timbre sonar, pues querían seguir con su divertida conversación, dando paso a las aburridas clases. Al momento que Rin entró al salón, Miku volvió a sentir el dolor que le causaron sus palabras. Su ánimo cayó en picada. Su novia la miró apenada, arrepentida de sus palabras.

— ¿Me perdonas? —susurró.

—Sí —respondió, de la misma manera.

Ambas sabían que, en su corazón, no logró perdonarla.

* * *

**Fin c:**

**Bueno, aprovecho este pequeño espacio de tiempo para actualizar, hoy empezamos una materia muy densa, por lo que no me maten si el siguiente capítulo tarda un poco más (?) aún debo editarlo y ver si todo está bien xD **

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 pongo mucho empeño a escribirlo bien, tratando de no perder el hilo (?).**

**¡El rincón de las respuestas! (?)**

**Megurine Chikane: ¡Chikane-san! T-T hola (?) lo admito, soy peor que vos, mucho más, con el avance del fic te darás cuenta xD. Rin terminará siendo muy perra... Y eso será hermoso (?) creo que no tardé demasiado en actualizar, así que no le hagas bullying a Luka y tampoco a los lectores T-T actualiza vos también (?) en fin ¡Saludos y gracias por reviewear (?)!**

**TENSHINOKIRA: Holi :B ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! T-T espero que te siga llamando la atención (?) y que este capítulo te guste :3 Cuando termines tu fic debes publicarlo e,e es como una ley de la física, debes cumplirla (?) ¡Saludos!**

**FanRubius: A mí me gusta el MikuxNadiemásqueLuka y el LukaxNadiemásqueMiku, así que disfruto tanto romper el MikuxRin que hice para este fic :') es hermoso hacer eso (?). Con este fic creo que estoy fomentando el odio hacia Rin, pero no importa, porque eso es genial xD ¡Gracias por tu review y saludos!**

**Dianis Mar: A todos nos cae bien Luka y la amamos (?). Tengo la idea de provocar una pelea entre ellas dos, ya verás cómo va la cosa xD no quiero spoilearle a nadie así que no te daré detalles e,e,e,e pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir las expectativas. En fin ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**

**Ako: La odiarás más, creéme, hasta yo la odio (?). Luka es toda una romántica y bueno, creo que lo notarás en este cap xD ¡Gracias por comentar, saludos!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, siguen, favoritean (?) y leen desde las sombras e,e creo que uso mucho el "(?)" debo quitarme esa costumbre, creo que no digo nada serio, casi nunca, pero no sé si es malo (?).**

**En fin, cualquier queja, tomatazo, duda, sugerencia, regalito o dinero que quieran dejar será bien recibido :B.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Holi :B he vuelto con un capítulo nuevo (?) sin más preámbulos (los divagues están abajo, como siempre)...**

**ANTES: Les pido que lean la nota al final (está antes de las respuestas) es importante :B**

**Ahora sí... Sin más preámbulos...**

**DISCLAIMER: El mismo que el capítulo anterior (?).**

* * *

Llegó el dichoso sábado. Luka se sentía especialmente animada por ese concierto. Esperaba que sea especial, una oportunidad perfecta para que Miku la note y, quizás, empiece a verla con otros ojos. Faltaban un par de horas para que empiecen a tocar, por lo que estaban ultimando los detalles del sonido y los efectos lumínicos.

La mente de la pelirrosa se hallaba en un punto distante al lugar donde se encontraba, vagando por su pasado. Gracias a Gakupo, su mejor amigo, notó la peligrosa jugada que acababa de hacer. Es cierto, es una oportunidad para hacerse notar, pero también es una oportunidad para arruinarlo todo. La chica era muy conocida en ese bar, no solo por sus presentaciones, sino por sus andanzas y los negocios en los que participaba. Todos los fines de semana ella, hasta hace poco tiempo, iba de "caza" con sus amigos, como ellos le llamaban a sus diferentes conquistas. A veces, simplemente, iban a "firmar", aunque ella se dejó de "firmar" cuando consiguió un puesto estable en el banco. Suspiró, recordando la densa conversación que mantuvo con Gakupo el jueves.

— _¡En verdad eres idiota, mujer! —bramó el chico, entrando al departamento de ella._

—_Baja la voz que me duele la cabeza —pidió, sobándose la frente._

—_Pues te lo mereces, por idiota._

— _¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan enfadado?_

— _¡Porque lo estás haciendo de nuevo, Luka, ya has pasado los límites! ¡Mil veces te dijimos que no caces a una compañera de colegio y menos aún de trabajo!_

—_Así que es eso —razonó—… Espera —guardó silencio unos segundos— ¿¡Te refieres a Miku!?_

— _¿¡Y a quién más invitaste el sábado!?_

— _¡Pero no es para eso!_

— _¿¡Entonces para qué!? ¡Vamos, dímelo!_

— _¡Yo voy en serio con ella, no la quiero para eso nada más!_

—_Pero no niegas que la quieres para eso —dijo, en un tono de malicia._

— _¡Ese no es el punto! —la mujer estaba roja, pero no sabía si era de la ira o la vergüenza._

—_Mira, si nos gritamos no llegaremos a nada._

—_Me daré un baño._

—_Y yo asaltaré tu cocina._

—_Bien._

_ En mutuo acuerdo, los chicos fueron, cada uno, a hacer lo que tanto anhelaban apenas pisaron ese departamento. En el momento que Gakupo escuchó el azote de la puerta del baño, suspiró, cansado. Su amiga podía llegar a ser muy idiota y más aún si de amor se trataba. Lo único que deseaba era que ella vuelva a ser feliz, al lado de una mujer hecha y derecha, que la valore y que, sobretodo, sea honesta. No quería verla llorar de vuelta ni que termine, esta vez, aún peor que la última. Él recordaba perfectamente la traición que sufrió de parte de su "amada", en ese entonces, novia, que resultó ser una oportunista mentirosa._

_ Olvidando el pasado unos minutos, se preparó un emparedado de pollo, sin molestarse en calentar la carne. Cuando se sentó, volvió a suspirar. Se revolvió el flequillo, pensando en cómo actuar a partir de ahora, no podía estar cuidando las espaldas de Luka durante toda su vida y tampoco podía esperar que, esta, sea feliz lo que le quede de vida, así que debía asumir la realidad de que, a esa mujer que, ya había sufrido bastante, aún le queda más dolores que afrontar y más sangre que derramar, incluso la suya y la de él. Deseaba ayudarla, como siempre había hecho, pero Luka ya era una mujer, en teoría, madura, aunque aún se comporte como una cría que, amando a una, se mete con todas en pos de olvidar los malos ratos. La mujer debía aprender por sí sola a manejar su vida, sin que ésta sea un caos._

_ Su línea de pensamientos fue cortada por la presencia de dicha pelirrosa, que tan solo llevaba una bata. Gakupo casi se atraganta con su comida al verla así, por lo que desvió la mirada, avergonzado, no debía mirar así a la mujer que considera su hermana. Aunque eso parecía una tarea imposible, siendo que, la Megurine, presume un cuerpo escultural que cualquier hombre, o mujer, desearía tocar. Por unos instantes, creyó que lo hacía a propósito, pero eso sería demasiado, incluso para ella, si toman en cuenta el lazo que los une y lo que los lleva a permanecer unidos._

—_Luka —la llamó, sin mirarla—, vístete._

_ La inglesa lo miró con clara confusión, comprendiendo, segundos después, el motivo de su pedido. Sin poder reprimir la carcajada, se retiró a su habitación, donde se vistió con ropas cómodas. Eligió un pantalón gris y una remera blanca holgada, pensando en el bienestar de la salud mental de su acompañante._

_ El hombre suspiró cuando ella apareció bien cubierta, agradeciéndolo internamente. Una tenue sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando Luka se sentó en frente de él con un vaso de jugo en la mano. En ese momento, todo parecía pacífico._

—_Luka ¿por qué invitaste a Miku?_

—_Porque quiero —cortó._

—_Esa no es una respuesta y lo sabes._

—_No quiero cazarla, quiero que me note, quiero que ella me mire correctamente._

— _¿Correctamente?_

—_Si ella me mira correctamente, estoy segura que logrará sanarme._

—…

—_Gakupo, me he vuelto a enamorar._

_ Esa declaración lo sorprendió, por lo que no pudo evitar hacer un gesto sorpresa, relajándose al instante. Le mostró una gran sonrisa, que, lentamente, se transformó en una risa tenue. Luka lo miraba confusa, sin comprender la reacción de su amigo._

—_No puedo creerlo ¡Luka Megurine se ha enamorado, de vuelta!_

—_No empieces —masculló._

— _¡La mujer que odiaba al amor!_

—_Gakupo._

— _¡La mujer que conquista a todas, pero ninguna la conquista a ella! —rió._

— _¡Cállate, maldita sea!_

_ El pelimorado rió ante la exasperación de la mujer, que solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Cuando al fin logró tranquilizarse, se sumieron en un pacífico silencio. Ambos estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos, tanto, que no notaban la hora pasar y, por momentos, olvidaban la existencia de todo aquello que los rodeaba, cada uno, yendo a lugares muy lejanos._

_ Ambos, remontándose al pasado._

Luka dejó salir un largo suspiro, para luego mirar al hombre que se encontraba sobre el escenario, discutiendo con un chico de lentes. Paseó la vista por el lugar, con un notable gesto de melancolía. Se preguntaba qué tantas fechorías y juegos sucios hizo, concretó y provocó en ese bar, al que tuvo el descaro de invitar a Miku.

De todas maneras, deseaba que ella aparezca.

Mientras tanto, una hiperactiva chica discutía con su novia, fervientemente, en su propia habitación.

— ¡Déjame ir, Rin! —exigió.

—Miku, vas a ese bar y esto se termina aquí.

— ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

— ¡Puedo, claro que puedo, por eso lo hago!

— ¿¡Por qué eres así!? —ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Es tu culpa por andar detrás de esa inglesa.

— ¡Yo no le ando detrás!

— ¡Pero bien que le das cuerda cuando ella te saluda siquiera!

— ¿Acaso quieres que sea maleducada?

—No, solo sé cortés y ya está ¿qué te cuesta ser menos sociable con ella?

— ¡Y ahora me pides que hable menos con ella! No lo haré.

—Miku, esta relación no tiene sentido.

— ¿Por qué? —la chica sintió miedo.

— ¡Te digo lo que me molesta pero insistes en seguir haciéndolo!

— ¡Por Dios, Rin, te pones celosa sin motivos!

— ¡No estoy celosa de esa mujer! —gritó, roja de la ira.

— ¿Qué otro motivo tendrías para comportarte así? ¡Hasta me ignoras!

— ¡Eres tú la que me ignora, yendo detrás de esa mujer!

—Rin, yo siempre estoy contigo, pendiente de ti —dijo, agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes qué, Miku? Me cansé de esto, te diré lo que haremos —la aludida no levantaba la cabeza—. Si quieres seguir con esta relación, te quedarás aquí esta noche, conmigo. Si prefieres a esa inglesa, ve al bar y si quieres ve a comerte con esa escandalosa —finalizó duramente.

—Me quedaré —susurró, apretando los puños.

—Bien —la rubia se cruzó de brazos, victoriosa.

Miku se acostó en su cama, suspirando. Rin se sentó, observándola detenidamente. Suspiró y, resignada, se acercó a sus labios dándole un suave beso. La peliaqua se sorprendió ante el tacto que tanto anhelaba, correspondiendo al instante, tomándola de la nuca, profundizando el beso, empezando a sentirse excitada. Abrazó a su pequeña novia por la cintura y la acostó encima de ella.

Empezaron a besarse con pasión. Rin debía admitir que Miku logró excitarla instantáneamente, por lo que se dejó llevar. La pequeña rubia disfrutaba de las caricias que su novia le daba. Las manos de la chica estaban inquietas, recorriendo la figura de Rin con devoción. Cuando la chica posó ambas manos en las nalgas de la más pequeña, ésta suspiro de placer, reprimiendo sus gemidos. Miku empezó a masajearla, logrando sacar esos dulces sonidos de la boca de su novia.

Esa noche, ambas se entregaron.

* * *

El lunes llegó, dando inicio a otra semana escolar. A partir de ese día, quedaba un mes exacto de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano. Ese día, también, empezaban los exámenes, aunque nadie le daba la debida importancia.

Miku llegó a su salón y, de nuevo, sus compañeros estaban cantando. Esta vez, cantaban canciones animadas con una guitarra eléctrica acompañando sus voces. Ella sonrió, alegre. Se acercó, sintiéndose hechizada por la voz de Luka, que cantaba fervientemente, acompañada de sus dos amigos.

—Buen día —saludó una vez que terminaron de cantar.

— ¡Buen día! —la menor sonrió.

—No has ido el sábado —comentó, algo desilusionada.

—Sí, lo siento, no me dieron permiso, al final —admitió, apenada.

—Está bien, no hay problema.

Sintió la mirada acusadora de Rin sobre ella, así que, se despidió rápidamente y se dirigió a su lugar, saludando a su novia. Las cosas parecían empezar a tomar su rumbo, después de que ambas se hayan entregado mutuamente. Ella le sonrió, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. Se sintió feliz de vuelta, recordando con fuego la noche que había compartido con su bella novia.

Cuando el docente ingresó, todos se vieron obligados a tomar sus respectivos asientos. Luka se sentó pesadamente, sin saber cómo sentirse sobre la ausencia de Miku el sábado pasado. De cierta forma lo agradecía, porque todas las personas con las que firmaba parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para aparecer ese día, deseando concretar más negocios sucios, solicitando préstamos, beneficios del banco, a través de ella, y le insistían, como siempre hicieron, para que los ayude en el negocio del narcotráfico. Por su propio bienestar y seguridad, nunca se metió en esas cosas, aunque la tentación era muy grande. Por otro lado, se sentía mal, saber que ella, a pesar de haber aceptado su invitación, no se presentó al lugar. Miles de posibilidades se cruzaban por su cabeza rosa, una peor que la otra. No quería imaginar que la chica esté comprometida con alguien, tampoco quería pensar que estaba interesada en alguien más y que prefirió salir con esa persona antes que con ella. No tiene sentido hacer tales suposiciones, si no sabe nada sobre ella. Y por ese mismo motivo, las tiene de todas para hacer las mismas suposiciones que tanto le aterran.

La posibilidad del rechazo existía, incrustando la daga de la duda en su corazón, empezando a hacer daño. Luka siempre le sacaba lo negativo a todo, para ella, es imposible verle un lado bueno, como si todo, siempre, ocurriera para su desgracia. Sin embargo, no se dejaba llevar, en la mayoría de los casos, por sus pensamientos, haciendo siempre, lo contrario a lo que su mente dictaba. Era totalmente desgastante enfrentarse a sus miedos cada día de su vida, pero debía hacerlo y lo tiene bien en claro.

Los días pasaban, generando distintos sentimientos para las dos chicas que se encontraban tan cercanas pero tan distantes a la vez.

Desde que Miku y Rin se entregaron, después de meses de sequía, las cosas entre ellas habían mejorado, en cierta forma. La rubia empezó a bajar sus niveles de hostilidad, cosa que su novia notaba en cada mirada, llenándola de alegría. Rin estaba recuperando el terreno que había perdido en el corazón de la chica, pero tenía la tarea muy difícil, ya que las cartas seguían llegando, planeando por el salón, robándole sonrisas y suspiros a su novia. Ella no le quitaba un ojo encima a la inglesa, que no perdía ninguna oportunidad para intercambian tanto miradas como palabras con la Hatsune, que siempre respondía de lo más gustosa, provocando el enfado de Rin.

Se puede decir que, actualmente, su relación es como una montaña rusa. Cada día era diferente. Ya había pasado otra semana, donde se habían peleado, hiriéndose. Así como se habían reconciliado, intentando reparar el daño hecho, fallando en el intento. Ambas sabían que el desgaste que sufrían cada día de su relación era enorme. Mientras que Rin empezaba a frustrarse, Miku intentaba hacer todo bien, siempre, forzando situaciones, sin importarle que se esté hiriendo en el proceso.

Para ella, Rin lo valía todo.

Luka empezaba a desesperarse. Sentía que su corazón dolía cada vez que veía a Miku y no podía abrazarla, decirle lo hermosa que se veía, lo loca que estaba por ella. Suspiró pesadamente, ese día le enviaría un poema y, a la hora del almuerzo, se declararía. Sí, ella tomó su decisión y que sea lo que deba ser. Solo le quedaba esperar el mejor resultado. A pesar de riesgo que corría, de lo difíciles que las cosas puedan llegar a ser.

Partiéndose la cabeza, logró recordar un poema de Safo de Lesbos. Arrancó una hoja y, con la letra más elegante posible, terminó las estrofas, que le parecían correctas, precisas, fue como plasmar su alma en el papel. Con cuidado, hizo un bello avión de papel y, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, lanzó al avión.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, observó el trayecto irregular del avión. Cuando parecía que se dirigía al asiento de su objetivo, tomó otro rumbo, tan solo unos grados aumentó su ángulo de caída, pasando a la altura de la cabeza de su destino y… Cayendo en el pupitre de al lado, que era, justamente, el de Rin.

Luka quiso arrancarse los pelos, de todas las personas del salón, justo ella lo tomó, de todos los asientos del salón, justo a ese se dirigió el maldito origami. Desesperada, escribió "Dáselo a Miku por favor". Miró a la rubia, expectante, pero la enana aún no se dignaba a voltear. Rin sabía perfectamente que fue ella, aunque, esta vez, le salió bastante mal. Miró a Miku, que la miraba atentamente desde hace unos segundos, luego, miró el origami. Ambas voltearon, descubriendo a Luka con el cuaderno en la mano, que tenía escrita precisamente esa frase.

Dejó salir un jadeo de la sorpresa. Gakupo miró la escena, con algo de miedo. En un impulso, Luka lanzó el cuaderno por la cabeza de su amigo, que chilló de dolor, generando una risa colectiva y llamando la atención de los que no estaban al tanto.

— ¡Maldita! —bramó el hombre.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —volteó, la profesora de Literatura.

La pelirrosa se sentía desfallecer, mirando a Miku con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, viéndose descubierta. Miku la miraba de igual manera, negándose a aceptar lo que acaba de descubrir en un descuido de su admiradora.

—Pasa que al fin han descubierto a Luka —comentó Piko, algunos rieron.

—Es decir, a la forastera le gusta Miku —canturreó una chica.

— ¡Cállate! —bramó la mujer, roja de la vergüenza.

—Así es—en ese momento, Rin se levanta—. Ella ha lanzado esta nota a Miku, profesora.

Todos miraron con sorpresa la forma tan cruel en la que Rin estaba actuando, entregándole esa nota a la profesora, que miró el avión con suma curiosidad. La pobre chica inglesa tuvo unas ganas inmensas de llorar, gritar y zapatear. Apenada, agachó la cabeza, maldiciendo su suerte. Miku seguía mirándola, atónica. La profesora abrió el papel y sonrió ante el escrito, identificando el poema.

—Así que —comenzó, con la voz suave— Safo de Lesbos ¿Eh?

—Sí —dijo la poeta, con la voz temblando.

—Bien —la profesora carraspeó—, si me permite —Luka ni se inmutó—, empiezo.

Tomó aire y, entonando la voz adecuada para recitar poesía, empezó.

"Si, muertos los jardines, te asomaras  
por los agrietamientos en el muro,  
recobraría su color más puro  
cada devastación que contemplaras.

Y si al pie de los álamos hallaras  
mirlos y alondras que desmán oscuro  
cortó las alas, por gentil conjuro  
de tu tacto y tu voz las renovaras.

Mira que soy mujer atribulada,  
vida marchita y alma desalada,  
aspirando al prodigio de tu abrazo.

Ven sobre mí, mujer, blando oleaje  
suave alborada, brisa en el ramaje,  
y adormézcame el sol en tu regazo".

Todos se sintieron tocados por los versos escritos en el papel. La profesora volvió a formar un avión de papel y se lo entregó a Miku, con una tenue sonrisa.

—Es un amor muy bello ¿no te parece? —comentó, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta de parte de la sonrojada chica.

La chica de coletas guardó el avión en su mochila, sin deshacer su forma. Y, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, siguió copiando los ejercicios que la profesora escribió en la pizarra. La misma, parpadeó un par de veces, esperando ver una escena romántica entre las dos chicas, pero ésta nunca llegó. Observó a Luka, que tenía el rostro escondido entre sus manos, con la cabeza agachada. La miró con pena e, imitando la actitud de Miku, continuó con la clase, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Los integrantes del curso murmuraban cosas entre ellos, desilusionados. Todos esperaban una dramática declaración, algunas lágrimas y, finalmente, un beso apasionado, como en una telenovela mexicana. No notaban que el alma de Luka se quebraba cada segundo que pasaba. Gakupo miraba a su amiga, preocupado, pero sabía que en ese momento no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Las horas pasaban lentamente para ambas chicas. Por un lado, Miku se hallaba totalmente confusa y angustiada. Luka terminó siendo esa admiradora tan romántica, declarándose en cada nota enviada. Ahí, ella logró comprender la amabilidad de la inglesa, sus ganas de hablarle, el querer almorzar juntas. Todo cobraba sentido para ella en esos momentos, pero solo quedó un panorama sombrío, ya tenía un compromiso y no haría nada estúpido.

Por otro lado, la mujer tenía un revoltijo de emociones indescifrables en su corazón. Entre la rabia, la impotencia, la vergüenza y la decepción, no sabía cuál de ellas gritaba más fuerte. Ella solo deseaba llorar y desaparecer. Deseaba también, desesperadamente, que Miku voltee, corra a sus brazos y le diga que todo estará bien. Llevaba una constante agonía, con la daga de la duda penetrando su corazón. Ahora, esta daga se había convertido en la del rechazo, traspasándolo totalmente, abriendo viejas heridas y, trayendo consigo, desagradables sensaciones. La forma cruel en que Rin había pisoteado sus sentimientos la forma en que la mujer que había amado la engañó y se burló de ella, el silencio de Rin le recordó la indiferencia con la que su padre la trataba y la forma en que sus amigos se callaban ante las injusticias que padecía en su pueblo. El predicho rechazo de Miku le recordaba lo sola que en verdad se encontraba, lejos de su tierra, de su campo, de su pueblo. Lejos de la tierra en la que sus padres derramaron su sangre, sin la compañía y el apoyo de su hermano, el pequeño trozo de familia que le quedaba. Lentamente, caía en cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, sintiendo el estrés y la presión concentrarse en su espalda. Tantas sensaciones le trajeron el dolor al lado derecho de su cuerpo. Sentía que su pierna se quedaba tiesa y sus costillas empezaban a doler, como si alguien estuviese dándole fuertes golpes con una vara de hierro.

Decidió cortar su línea de pensamientos, suspirando. Miró al frente, notando que se había retrasado bastante, la profesora, ya hasta estaba explicando los contenidos. Se revolvió los cabellos y empezó a copiar los ejercicios, sin escuchar lo que decía la docente.

A la hora del almuerzo, sintió a sus hombros tensarse. Notó que Miku se levantó rápidamente, por lo que se alarmó, deseaba aclarar las cosas con ella.

— ¡Miku, espera! —rogó, pero la chica no se detuvo.

La linda chica salió del salón a paso apresurado, con su par de amigas siguiéndole los pasos. No quería afrontarla, darle la cara, escuchar sus palabras. No sabría manejar la situación en esos momentos en que su corazón estaba muy vulnerable y confundido. Se debatía internamente sobre quién se encontraba habitando en él en esos momentos, quién pisaba más fuerte. Tenía a dos chicas luchando por tomar su corazón, aunque una de ellas corría el enorme riesgo de perder la batalla, a pesar de que, supuestamente, es la dueña de su corazón. Después de su descubrimiento, ya no estaba muy segura de eso.

Mientras que su mente aún no lo aceptaba, creyéndolo imposible, su corazón latía con fuerza, emocionado, deseoso de salir de ella para encontrarse con el corazón de Luka, intercambiando sentimientos, sabiéndose correspondido. Pero Miku deseaba que sea el corazón de Rin el que salga a su encuentro, ya que, la enana, es su amada novia, a pesar de todos los malos ratos que estaban pasando. Después de todo, las parejas siempre tienen sus épocas tormentosas ¿No?

Llegaron junto a sus amigos y, Miku, sin lograr ocultar lo angustiada que se sentía, se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el almuerzo. Rin hablaba con Kaito, muy animada, pero Miku ignoraba eso, ignoraba a todos, cayendo en cuenta del daño que se hacía a ella misma y que le hacía a Luka estando lejos de ella, rechazando sus sentimientos a causa de su novia.

Después del almuerzo y durante las horas de clases que quedaban, Miku se vio obligada a fingir que no le interesaba para nada el estado de Luka, hiriendo el corazón de la mujer y el de ella misma. Se debía tragar las ganas de abrazarla y reconfortarla, pero no podía hacer eso, no después de haberse entregado a su novia, fortaleciendo su lazo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Luka se levantó con el peor de los ánimos. Mientras se preparaba para ir al colegio, sentía el peso de la soledad sobre sus hombros, que parecían querer romperse. Mantuvo apagadas la gran mayoría de las luces de su departamento, encendiendo solo las necesarias para vestirse y tomar su desayuno, en total silencio, ni siquiera puso música. Lentamente, se retiró de su departamento, cargando un bolso con su uniforme de trabajo y una mochila con los útiles escolares. Llegó al estacionamiento y, con pereza, guardó sus cosas para dirigirse al lugar donde vería a la bella Miku.

Luka se había enamorado y lo sabía. Estaba siendo herida, de vuelta, y lo sabía. Pero no le interesaba, ella lucharía por el amor de la pequeña, la dueña de sus pensamientos, la luz de todos sus días. Agradecía enormemente el haberla conocido. Sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, por lo que trataba de darse fuerzas de alguna manera, buscando desesperadamente la valentía que necesitaba para volver a lanzarse al vacío, esperando alcanzar a Miku, o ser sostenida por ella.

Conducía tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio, cruzando la ciudad. Odiaba el tránsito de ese lugar y la sobrepoblación que padecía. En esos momentos, extrañaba su pueblo y su usual tranquilidad, con sus apenas 4mil habitantes. Suspiró audiblemente, observando la bandera de Inglaterra que colgaba de su retrovisor. Acarició el colgante, añorando su patria.

Llegó al complejo escolar, ingresando en él hasta su salón. Su corazón debatía entre los deseos de ver a su querida y la negación a cruzar miradas con ella, sabiendo que ella la evitaba, viviendo el rechazo, más aún, sintiéndola.

Ingresó y vio a Miku sentada en su lugar. Eso le pareció ligeramente curioso, la peliaqua siempre llega después de ella. Al lado de ella, se encontraba Rin, hablando con la otra enana rubia. Luka se quedó mirando a la chica, deseando que le regale una mirada. Pero no lo hizo. Suspiró, resignada, y se dirigió a su lugar, saludando a sus amigos, que la miraron preocupados.

—Deberías pedirle para hablar, forastera —dijo Piko, observando la espalda de Miku.

—Lo intenté ayer.

—Ve a pedírselo ahora —dijo Meiko, los chicos asintieron.

Inspiró profundamente y, temblando, insegura, nerviosa, se acercó a Miku. Se paró detrás de ella, pensando en qué palabras utilizar. Se decidió por las más simples, pedirle unos minutos para hablar no debía ser tan difícil, era una simple frase para saber si ella la odiaba, era homofóbica o simplemente no la correspondía porque no.

—Miku —la llamó, con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Sí? —la aludida volteó, sin mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —la inglesa mantenía los puños apretados.

—…

—Miku, por favor.

—No lo sé —susurró.

—Solo quiero aclarar las cosas, no soporto que estemos así.

—No hay nada de aclarar —se escuchó la voz de Rin.

—No estoy hablando contigo —respondió, dura.

—No me interesa, deja a Miku en paz, ella no quiere hablar contigo.

—Si Miku quiere que me retire, que lo diga ella, a ti no te escucharé, idiota.

—Miku, cariño, dile a esta mujer que deje de interferir entre nosotras —dijo Rin, con malicia, acariciando la espalda de la aludida.

— ¿Nosotras? —preguntó la pelirrosa, temiendo lo peor.

—Así es, buscona, deja en paz a MI novia —dijo, resaltando el posesivo.

— ¿Qué? —tartamudeó, los alumnos estaban sorprendidos, murmurando.

— ¿No me crees?

Rin sonrió, perversa, y tomando el rostro de Miku, le plantó un profundo beso en los labios. La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, atónica, sin poder creer lo que veía en esos mismos momentos. Se sintió profundamente herida, humillada y rechazada. Una gran expresión de dolor se asomó en su rostro, formando un fuerte nudo en su garganta. Agachó la cabeza y, sin poder soportarlo más, salió corriendo.

La Kagamine miró el camino tomado por la inglesa, sonriendo satisfecha, triunfante. Miró a su novia y acarició su rostro. Ésta, no le devolvió la mirada, ni el beso, ni la caricia. Estaba tan atónica como la Megurine, sin poder creer lo que su novia acababa de hacer. Más rabia le daba saber que acababa de hacerle un enorme daño al corazón de la chica que le gustaba. Quiso darle una tremenda bofetada en esos momentos, pero se contuvo, no quería armar un gran escándalo a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Meiko se quedó tanto estática como incrédula ante lo que veía. Primero, su amiga siendo humillada y herida por una enana idiota. Segundo, la enana idiota riendo de los sentimientos genuinos de su amiga, demostrando, lo perra que puede llegar a ser. Con suma rabia y, sin siquiera tratar de contenerse, corrió hasta Rin, lanzándose encima de ella, al tiempo que le asestaba un puño directo al rostro.

— ¡Maldita perra! —bramó, una vez que la lanzó al piso.

Meiko empezó a golpear el rostro de la rubia, haciendo gala de su fuerza. La enana no podía defenderse, totalmente abrumada por la brutalidad en que era golpeada por la chica de cabellos cortos. Intentó zafarse, pero su agresora solo aplicó más fuerza a sus golpes.

— ¡Sakine-san, detente! —rogó Miku, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Esta perra se merece ser molida a golpes! ¡Por estúpida!

— ¡Meiko, detente! —Gakupo, Kiyoteru y Piko se acercaron.

Los tres chicos sostuvieron a la colérica castaña mientras que SeeU y Haku ayudaron a Rin a ponerse de pie. La enana tenía el rostro ensangrentado, estaba jadeante, mareada. Miku la miró con miedo, sin estar segura de qué hacer, cómo actuar. Se acercó a ella y quiso abrazarla. Rin la empujó con fuerza, tirándola al piso.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —le gritó con odio, la chica sintió miedo.

—Lo siento —susurró, dejando salir varias lágrimas.

— ¡Te odio! —le gritó.

Miku se sorprendió, sintiéndose sumamente herida por las palabras de su novia. Agachó la cabeza, llorando. A Rin no le interesó el estado de su novia, por lo que emprendió camino a la enfermería, importándole un comino el resto del mundo. Llegando ahí, la enfermera la miró preocupada. Ella hizo caso omiso a su preocupación, explicándole lo que pasó sin darle muchos detalles.

Luka se encontraba en la azotea del edificio, mirando el cielo, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Se sentía la mujer más desdichada del mundo. Vio cómo las posibilidades de ser correspondida por Miku se esfumaban frente a sus ojos gracias a esa relación secreta que mantenía con la persona más amargada e insoportable que pudo conocer en su vida. Ella no comprendía cómo alguien tan alegre y agradable como la dulce chica de coletas podía estar con una chica que odiaba al mundo que ella amaba. Simplemente no comprendía cómo podía besar sus labios, tomar su mano, rodearla con sus brazos, tal como ella deseaba ser rodeada en ese preciso instante por los finos y femeninos brazos de la dueña de todos sus pensamientos. La inglesa dejaba escapar varios sollozos, sintiéndose, de vuelta, tan sola como se sintió el día anterior, como se sintió cuando acababa de llegar al país nipón. Se sentía cada vez más insignificante, más ignorada. La distancia que la separa de la chica era cada vez más grande, siendo así, imposible de alcanzar. Luka sentía que perdía la fuerza necesaria para seguir manteniéndose en pie. Ya no quería sonreír, ni siquiera quería intentar seguir manteniendo su estatus social. No, no le interesaba nada más que ser vista por Miku, que le entregue su amor, dándole toda la felicidad y el cariño que necesita.

Ella no comprendía cómo pudo enamorarse tan rápidamente de ella, que ni siquiera estaba consciente de sus sentimientos. Eso, simplemente, no tenía sentido, era tan incoherente e insensato, que habrá sido estúpida para pensar que sería posible que esa chica corresponda a sus sentimientos, porque no lo hace y nunca lo hará. Ella quería luchar una batalla que perdió inclusive antes de comenzar. Se metió en terreno minado, siendo destrozada y vilmente expulsada por quien parecía dominar a la Hatsune. Le dio asco la forma en que ella se dirigió a su propia novia. La falta de tacto, de cariño, de palabras bonitas en su tratar diario le revolvía el estómago, siendo que, ella, moría por darle a ella todo el amor del mundo, todo el cariño que su corazón podría llegar a generar, entregándose a ella completamente. De vuelta, no sabía qué hacer. La mujer sabía muy bien que ella no era feliz al lado de tan amargada persona. Sabía también que podía hacer algo, arrebatarle a Rin lo que ella proclama como suyo, aunque en verdad, no es así. Era algo muy arriesgado y sería muy doloroso, por lo que no lograba tomar una decisión concreta.

Después de pensar unos minutos, decidió retirarse del colegio. No le importó la posible amonestación que tendría por fugarse, así que se dirigió a su vehículo para emprender camino a las calles de la ciudad capital. Envió un mensaje a Gakupo, pidiéndole que guarde su bolso, lo pasaría a recoger de su casa, por la noche.

Gakupo recibió el mensaje y, con preocupación, le envió una respuesta. Tomó el bolso, poniéndolo al lado del suyo, para no olvidarlo. Miró a Meiko, que se había quedado con las ganas de matar a la Kagamine. Suspiró resignado, pensando en qué camino tomarían ahora las cosas. Todo parecía muy difícil y sabía que para su amiga, sería peor. Observó que Meiko ayudaba a Miku, esperando que tenga algún tipo de plan para juntarla con su amiga. Ambas chicas se quedaron hablando seriamente hasta que el docente ingresó. Minutos después, llamaron a la castaña para una entrevista. Todos sabían que eso ocurriría, así que nadie se mostró sorprendido.

Casi al término de la clase de Química, las dos amonestadas entraron por la puerta con auras asesinas a su alrededor. Rin tenía algunos vendajes en el rostro. Se sentó al lado de su chica sin dignarse a mirarla, deseando que ella no le dirija la palabra. Para alegría suya, ella no lo hizo en ese momento ni en lo que quedó de jornada escolar. Ese día, la peliaqua no almorzó con ella ni con sus amigos, yendo a desahogar sus penas en la azotea del colegio.

* * *

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE (?) XD**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Tenshinokira me preguntó si habrá otra pareja yuri. En principio no pero me parece una buena idea. Hay mención del GumixLily, si bien tendrán más protagonismo más adelante, no pensaba mostrarlas tanto como pareja. Tengo planes de hacer un KaitoxMeiko, pero no es yuri así que no cuenta (?) estas son las ideas vagas que tengo:**

***RinxSeeU**

***RinxMiki**

***MeikoxMiki (?)**

***HakuxNeru (Neru aún no aparece, pero ya lo hará xd)**

***Varias (digan cuáles :B)**

**Bien, eso es todo... **

**Comprenderé perfectamente si me gano el odio de alguien por alguna de estas cosas (?), pero ES TAN DIVERTIDO XD, créanme, será peor... Espero, no puedo continuar los cap por mis estudios D: pero ya veré para encontrar algún hueco y avanzar más :v**

**Gracias a Chikane-san (todo es su culpa(?)), decidí adelantar un poco el pasado de Luka, de hecho, me parecía que el fic avanzaba lento así que lo junté todo acá y ya se empiezan a ver las sombras de Luka :B **

**¡EL RINCÓN DE LAS RESPUESTAS!**

**TENSHINOKIRA: ¡Hola! Creo que ahora también vas a querer golpearme (?) o quizás no, quizás sí, depende xD. Yo también tengo un más grande y estoy ensayando con este, como para tantear el terreno :v. Y sí, lo disfruto en general, verlas sufrir es tan placentero (?). Bueno, prefiero el LukaxRin ya que en el MikuxRin no se entiende quién es la neko xDD. Si Rin será perra o no lo dejo a tu criterio, creo que ya tendrás una idea con este cap xd. Bueno, el romanticismo de Luka no se relaciona con su nacionalidad xD eso tiene otro motivo que será revelado más adelante. En principio no habrá otra pareja, pero es una buena idea e,e. Listo, respondida xD ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap!**

**Dianis Mar: Gracias T-T de hecho, no quiero dejar sola a Rin xD así que te agradecería que me digas cuál pareja prefieres para ella porque en un principio se queda sola xD pero ahora me da pena (?) en fin ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el cap!**

**Himemiya: Gracias por tus palabras T-T Bueno, creo que ahora odiarás más a Rin :v pobre, genero odio contra ella. De hecho, es el modelo de novia celosa y posesiva que quiero proyectar sin motivo aparente (?) ¡Espero que te siga gustando (?) XD y gracias por comentar!**

**Megurine Chikane: Siento que me odiarás y me buscarás con una pistola para matarme :B ¡El drama es genial! Y sí, esto se retorcerá, de hecho, ya lo está haciendo e,e. Y después se pone peor, tengo una lluvia de ideas impresionantes y es demasiado genial (?) xD bueno, ahora ya viste una parte, después verás el resto (?) ¡Saludos y espero que te guste el cap!**

**Vixo: Bueno, ahora no sé quién te dará pena xD ¡Pero todo sea por el negitoro aunque ahora mismo parezca imposible! Justo por pena, no quiero dejarle sola a Rin xD no es mala, solo... Ya lo sabrás más adelante (?) en fin ¡Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap!**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer, seguir y los favoritos! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3**


	5. Capítulo 4

***suena el teléfono***

**-Buenas noches ¿delivery de fics?**

**-Sí ¿en qué puedo servirle?**

**\- ¡Pedí mi capítulo hace una semana!**

**\- *tututututututututu***

**:v**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece... Y todo eso (?)**

* * *

Al siguiente día de jornada escolar, Luka se ausentó. Miku miraba con preocupación el lugar vacío de la inglesa, sintiéndose sumamente culpable por su huida. No lograba disimular su malestar general, que todos sus compañeros comprendían, cualquiera se sentiría mal si tiene a la Kagamine por novia. Hasta sus compañeros del club de natación notaron su mal estado, pero prefirieron callar, por miedo a tocar sus fibras sensibles y hacerla sentir aún peor. En su casa, su madre estaba al tanto de la situación, recomendó a su hija que termine esa relación, después de todo, Rin no le agradaba para nada y menos aún al saber el daño que le hacía a su hija.

Gumi, a pesar de una dulce y despreocupada chica, sentía que odiaba a la rubia, la quería golpear tal como Meiko lo hizo. A la hora del almuerzo, pasó por el curso de Miku para almorzar con ella, no quería estar con sus amigos, que estarían con Rin. Apenas llegó al salón, tomó a Miku de la muñeca y la estiró fuera de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia la cancha de césped sintético. Se sentaron en las graderías y, luego de comer todos sus alimentos, Gumi empezó su análisis.

—Miku ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal, Gumi-chan, no sé qué hacer —agachó la cabeza

—Ya sabes lo que pienso —mostró una sonrisa triste.

—Lo sé, pero las cosas están mejorando ahora —defendió, sonrojada.

—Miku, no te ates a ella, de vuelta, solo porque tuvieron relaciones.

— ¡No lo digas tan ligeramente! —se exaltó, avergonzada.

—Lo siento —dijo, riendo—, pero debes buscar tu felicidad.

—Ella es mi felicidad.

—No, ella no te hace feliz y lo sabes.

— ¡La amo!

—Ayer me dijiste que Megurine-san te gusta, si en verdad amaras a Rin, eso no ocurriría.

—…

—Tú no la amas, quizás la quieres, pero no es amor. Además, ella te hace sufrir, no es así como tu novia debería hacerte sentir. Yo me siento muy feliz cuando estoy con Lily e incluso cuando no estoy con ella, quiero lo mismo para ti, una chica que te ame y te haga sonreír.

—Yo quiero que Rin sea esa chica —susurró, con la cabeza gacha.

—Pero no lo es —Gumi mostró una sonrisa triste—, debes pensarlo.

—Tengo la esperanza de que ella me ame, de vuelta.

—Miku…

—Gumi, compréndeme, ella es mi novia.

—No te sientas obligada a estar con ella, ponte a ti primero, piensa en tu verdadera felicidad.

—Está bien, prometo pensarlo —sonrió, agradecida.

Gumi sonrió de igual manera, satisfecha, esperando que llegue el momento en que su amiga tome una decisión favorable para la inglesa, esa mujer era su favorita y, ante sus ojos, sería la pareja perfecta para la hiperactiva peliaqua. Sabía que los sentimientos de su amiga eran más fuertes de lo que admitía, por lo que esperaba un resultado positivo para ambas. Cuando el timbre sonó, se levantaron con pereza, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos salones.

Miku ingresó a su curso, cruzando miradas con Rin. La pequeña la miró, apenada, recibiendo una mirada confusa como respuesta. En ese mismo instante, el docente ingresó, impidiendo a Miku averiguar a qué se debía tal mirada de parte de su seria chica, que parecía bastante ida durante las clases, a pesar de estar mirando al profesor atentamente durante su explicación

Lo que Miku no sabía era que su novia había soportado un largo sermón de parte de su grupo de amigos. Rin se hallaba metida en sus pensamientos, recordando todas y cada una de las palabras de SeeU y Lily, que la regañaron fervientemente por su actitud en cuanto a la situación con Luka.

_Rin y su grupo de amigos, exceptuando a Gumi y Miku, se hallaba inmerso en el silencio, extrañando la presencia de cierta enana muy alegre y su divertida amiga. Lily y SeeU se sentían sumamente frustradas por la situación insostenible de la rubia y la pequeña de coletas. Ambas sabían que SeeU tenía razón al decir que se hacían daño y ya no debían estar juntas, pero, como ambas conocían perfectamente a Rin, sabían que eso le haría un gran daño ya que, a pesar de sus actitudes, quería a su chica. Aún recordaban cómo se había alegrado al momento que la chica se le declaró. Rin pensaba que nadie nunca sería de capaz de amarla, siendo éste, un tema muy triste y delicado para la rubia, cosa que cambió cuando Miku apareció en su vida y decidió entregarle ese amor que tanto anhelaba, que creía imposible para ella._

_ Lastimosamente, las cosas entre ellas salían bastante mal. A pesar de que Miku hacía su mejor esfuerzo, a Rin no le agradaban algunas actitudes de ella. Como la Hatsune era su primera pareja, pensaba que el amor solo necesitaba eso, amor. A la fuerza, comprendió que eso no era así, que el amor era una cosa extraña y compleja, para la que no se sentía debidamente preparada. Comprendió que, para amar, debes saber aceptar los errores de tu pareja, sus defectos, que no todo será perfecto por siempre y que, una vez pasado el enamoramiento, debía elegir si amar o no a su pareja. Como aún no sabía controlar sus emociones, eligió no amarla, contra su voluntad, pero era el camino que su rebelde corazón había escogido. Eso no quería decir que no sienta nada por ella. La Kagamine hacía un esfuerzo por amar a su novia, a pesar de ser una cargosa, cursi y bastante hiperactiva. Odiaba que sea así, pero sabía que su querida novia no cambiaría su forma de ser por caprichos suyos. _

—_Rin, escúchanos —exigió SeeU, al ver que la aludida estaba muy distraída._

—_Sí, lo siento —dijo._

—_Rin, no puedes seguir siendo así con Miku ¡O sino la inglesa te la quitará! ¿Acaso quieres eso? —recriminó Lily._

—_Por favor, Miku ya está muy enganchada con ella —masculló con odio._

—_Eso es lo que tú crees, aún puedes recuperarla e impedir que se vaya de tu lado, solo si tú en verdad lo deseas y estás dispuesta a perder tu orgullo._

— _¡Jamás!_

—_Rin, si sigues así tu relación acabará —aportó Len._

—…

—_Estás haciendo daño a Miku y lo sabes. Ella se siente devastada por tu forma tan cruel y fría de ser con ella. Sabes que ella es una chica muy cariñosa y tú andas por la vida rechazándola, siendo que ella es tu novia. No haces nada porque se sienta feliz contigo._

_ El sermón prosiguió, cosa que molestaba de sobremanera a la rubia. Agradeció enormemente el momento en que el timbre sonó, liberándola del regaño._

Rin pensaba en qué podía hacer en cuanto a su relación. Se debatía entre terminarla o continuar con eso. Sabía que la situación era insostenible para ambas, que se hacía daño a sí misma e inclusive a su pareja. No le interesaba que la inglesa pueda llegar a sentirse herida, para Rin, esa mujer se merecía todo el sufrimiento del mundo solo por haberse atrevido a acercarse a su novia.

En los últimos días, ambas intentaban llevarse mejor, pero terminaban chocando, sin llegar a comprenderse una a la otra. Los momentos que todo era pacífico, se veían rotos por la efusividad el cariño de la peliaqua, que incomodaba a la rubia, que tan acostumbrada estaba a vivir sin el cariño y el calor algún ser querido, de hecho, tanto ella como su gemelo tenían ese mismo comportamiento, acostumbrados a valerse de sí mismos, siendo totalmente independientes. Ella no sabía que esas actitudes eran las que alejaba a la Hatsune de ella, que tanto deseaba estar a su lado y brindarle todo ese cariño que le fue negado durante sus años de vida.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la salida, la pareja se quedó estática, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a dar paso alguno entre ellas. Finalmente, Miku decidió salir corriendo de ahí, sin dignarse a mirarla. Se dirigió a la piscina del complejo educativo, dispuesta a limpiar sus sentimientos con el agua fría del lugar, liberando la tensión a través de sus brazadas. Ella amaba el agua, la envidiaba, porque tenía una fuerza incontrolable y era totalmente libre, pudiendo viajar a través de los lugares más recónditos del mundo, arrasando con todo. La chica siempre quise ser como el agua, pero sabía que lo lograría, era demasiado sensible como para pretender llegar a ese nivel. En su corazón, sabía que amaría a alguien tan fuerte como el agua, con una mirada tan profunda como el océano, que sea libre como las corrientes de los ríos, sintiéndose libre de nadar por ellas, perdiéndose en su constitución.

Se adentró a la piscina de un clavado, quince minutos antes de empezar la clase. Empezó a nadar lentamente, dejándose lavar por la fluidez de las ondas acuáticas. De cierta manera, los ojos de Luka le recordaban al agua, con esa mirada profunda y ese color similar al cielo que refleja el océano.

Después de unos minutos, se sentó al borde, metiendo sus piernas en el agua. Paseaba la mirada por el recinto, mirando las graderías y los reflectores, perdida en sus pensamientos. El pitido del silbato la hizo salirse de su mundo de un susto y, luego de soltar todo el aire que contuvo sin notarlo, se adentró a la piscina, de vuelta, dispuesta a dar todo de sí durante el entrenamiento.

Al finalizar el mismo, se acercó a ella una chica de segundo curso, curiosa por el estado de su senpai, que siempre fue una chica muy alegre y, actualmente, estaba muy apagada, con un semblante algo melancólico y decepcionado en todo momento, como si la enorme carga que lleva no se desprende de ella en ningún momento.

—Hatsune-san —la llamó, siguiéndola a los vestidores— ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien ¿Y tú, Neru-chan? —sonrió.

—Bien —la miró unos segundos—, creo que estás mintiendo.

— ¿Eh?

—No estás bien —aseguró.

—Claro que sí ¿por qué no lo estaría? —dijo, ocultando sus tristes ojos tras sus párpados.

—No sé qué pasa, tampoco te pido que me lo digas, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, si deseas hablar —sonrió.

—Gracias —susurró.

La pequeña chica le dedicó una sonrisa angelical, reconfortando a su senpai, que le devolvió el gesto. Ella sabía que tenía razón, sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer al respecto, debía tomar una rápida decisión, sintiéndose sumamente aturdida cada vez que pensaba en el par de chicas que habitaban su corazón en esos momentos.

Esa noche, la pequeña lloró, desesperada, sumida en la confusión. Gracias al terrible dolor de cabeza con el que se despertó, su madre la obligó a quedar en casa a descansar, ya que no había dormido nada la noche anterior por estar llorando y analizando su situación tanto con Rin como con Luka.

Mientras tanto, en el instituto, Luka llegó a su hora acostumbrada. Se dirigió al salón con el corazón latiéndole con fiereza. Sabía que Miku aún no se encontraba a esa hora, pero esperaba verla en, a más tardar, quince minutos. No estaba segura sobre qué hacer o cómo actuar luego de los acontecimientos del miércoles. La chica era reacia ante todo tipo de conversación a causa de su novia. Ella sabía perfectamente que Rin era la gran muralla que las separaba. Conocía el obstáculo, pero no sabía superarlo. No quería utilizar sus sucios métodos de seducción, que solo empleaba con las mujeres que pasaban por su cama por una noche. La pelirrosa que deseaba que Miku sea una más del montón, tenía que hacer todo especial, diferente, luchar justamente por alguien, no como lo había hecho en su pasado, rompiendo más de una relación amorosa.

Ingresando al salón, paseó la mirada, cruzándose con los ojos desafiantes de Rin. Bufó con molestia, ignorándola. Se dirigió a su asiento, saludando a sus amigos.

—Luka ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Meiko, maternal.

—He tenido momentos mejores —admitió, sentándose pesadamente.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó Gakupo, desde su respectivo asiento.

—No pienso rendirme —dijo, determinada, mirando en dirección a Rin.

— ¡Esa es la actitud! —exclamó Piko, sumándose al grupo.

—Oh, Piko…

—De todas formas —empezó la castaña—, debes ser cuidadosa, no sabemos de lo que es capaz esa rubia.

—Ni de lo que Luka es capaz —mencionó Gakupo, mandando una indirecta a su amiga.

—Estoy segura que Luka es una rompecorazones —dijo Meiko, riendo.

De cierta forma, tenía razón, ella era una especialista en eso y lo lamentaba profundamente, pero no podía hacer nada para remediar su pasado. La mujer se quedó en silencio, mirando un punto lejano en el vacío, mientras sus amigos hablaban sobre quién sabe qué cosa.

El agudo ruido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Algo exaltada, miró hacia el asiento de Miku, que se encontraba vacío. Ella solía llegar tarde, así que decidió esperar.

A la segunda hora cátedra, asumió que la chica se ausentó, como regularmente hacía. Hay costumbres que nunca se pierden.

A la hora del almuerzo, al salir del curso, se cruzó con Rin, que le dedicaba una mirada cargada de odio. Luka sonrió, arrogante.

— ¿Enojada, enana? —provocó.

—No te temo, escandalosa.

—Mejor, hará todo más divertido —se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—No creas que me quitarás a Miku.

—Ya lo veremos —suspiró—, que sea una competencia justa.

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero está bien, ya verás que eres una idiota y que Miku solo me quiere a mí. Te quitaré esa máscara de mujer perfecta que llevas.

—Estás diciendo incoherencias —defendió, ocultando la exaltación que sintió.

—Oh, querida, claro que no —canturreó—, nos vemos.

Luka miró el camino tomado por su competencia, ligeramente inquieta. La rubia parecía haber hablado con propiedad, como si conociera algo sobre ella. No quería dárselas de mujer perfecta, solo quería esconder sus demonios de los ojos curiosos y los dedos acusadores. Ella no deseaba engañar, solo protegerse, olvidar su pasado, desprenderse de él desesperadamente. Pero sabía que era tarea imposible. Sus acciones la condenaban y la encadenaban, como una penosa cadena perpetua que ella misma provocó. Sin notarlo, ella se esposó y lanzó la llave a algún punto desconocido. Suspiró, debía ser cuidadosa, no es que tema la amenaza de la menuda chica, simplemente, deseaba mantener todo al margen, cualquiera podía descubrir sus secretos.

Analizando la situación, la mujer concluyó que, por primera vez, debía luchar, sin pensar en su orgullo. A pesar de haber sido humillada por la rubia, sentía que la batalla apenas empezaba, una ardua batalla por el corazón de la chica de coletas, que tantos suspiros le ha robado. A cambio, ella le robaría el corazón, de sus propias manos o de las manos de Rin, no importaba, pero el amor de Miku le pertenecería. A cambio, le daría el suyo, como un dulce trueque donde ambas salen ganando.

En sus veinte años de vida, nunca había luchado justamente.

* * *

Viernes… Un día de liberación para todo ser humano que no deba trabajar al siguiente día. Es decir, para Luka, era solo un día más.

O al menos eso creía.

Ella seguía insistiendo en hablar con la Hatsune, no dejaría las cosas así, tan al aire, no se permitiría quedar como una cobarde. Ese día podía convertirse en uno bastante especial, ya sea de manera negativa o positiva para ella, poco importaba el resultado, ella solo quería comprender la situación con la chica que tanto le encantaba. Tener un panorama del terreno era clave para saber actuar sin riesgo alguno.

Ella se lanzaría, sin saber lo que le espera al fondo del precipicio.

Ingresando al salón, intercambió duras miradas con Rin. Pasándola de largo, se dirigió a sus amigos, que había notado esa reacción en ambas. Preocupado, Gakupo regañó a su amiga.

—Luka, te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso.

—Lo sé, Gakupo, ya hablamos de eso.

—Deja a la mujer hacer lo que quiera, hombre —defendió Meiko, resoplando.

—Está bien, pero que después no me venga llorando por una chica que no le da ni la hora —finalizó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes que no es así.

—Sí, lo es.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

— ¡Ya basta! —exclamó la castaña, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Piko intervino, desviando la conversación hacia las trivialidades cotidianas. Pocos minutos después, Kiyoteru hizo acto de presencia.

Luka miró al castaño detenidamente. Ese hombre sabía sobre ella más de lo que le gustaría. Así mismo, ella sabía más sobre él de lo que el mismo Hiyama cree. Si bien concordaron en cubrirse las espaldas al momento de hacer sus negocios sucios, cualquiera de los dos podía romper esa promesa. Lo que más temía la pelirrosa era que, a causa de las perversas intenciones del hombre para con ella, termine revelando información clasificada. La mujer confiaba en la inteligencia de Kiyoteru, sin embargo, esa misma confianza la hacía tenerle un miedo inexplicable, ese hombre era tan escurridizo e impredecible como una auténtica cobra, esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

Y ahora, el hombre conocía una debilidad más de Luka… Su amor por Miku. Él podía chantajearla si así lo deseara. Deseaba que la paz que reinaba entre ellos desde hace unos meses, siga en curso. Suspiró débilmente, cerrando los ojos, meditando, ausente.

Por su lado, Hiyama sabía perfectamente lo que la mujer pensaba y temía. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando terminaron siendo compañeros, no podía evitar sentirse complacido con tan beneficiosa situación, aunque ahora mismo tenía un impedimento: Miku Hatsune. Si bien el interés que tiene en la pelirrosa es meramente sexual, esa chica entorpecía sus planes. No tenía nada en contra de ella ni pensaba en hacer nada, a la que debía atacar era a Luka y lo sabía. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo cómo la chica que desea lo ignora. Conocer varios de sus secretos y la vida que esconde bajo su máscara era el as perfecto, esperando el mejor momento para sacarlo y obtener lo que desea.

La alegre voz de Miku llamó la atención de Luka, que abrió los ojos, disimulando el estruendo que causó en su interior. La linda chica no se dignó en saludarla, fue directamente con su pareja, entablando una conversación que, desde su lugar, se veía bastante unilateral. De todas formas, la pequeña de coletas se veía inexplicablemente feliz en presencia de la amargada de rubios cabellos, que se veía tan indiferente como siempre.

Rin no se veía para nada contenta con la actitud que su novia decidió tomar, como si nada estuviese ocurriendo. El día anterior se ausentó como si nada, sin explicación alguna, para luego aparecer como si todo entre ellas fuera lo mismo de siempre. Pero la Kagamine sabía perfectamente que algo se había roto después de la intervención de la inglesa, que tanto desastre les estaba armando. Miku siempre actuaba así, tratando de esconder todos los problemas bajo su linda y estúpida sonrisa. La rubia era una chica muy realista, tanto, que llegaba a ser pesimista, viendo, siempre, cómo los seres humanos demostraban la crueldad abundante en sus corazones con cada simple gesto que se realice.

El timbre cortó con todo tipo de conversación, obligando a los alumnos a volver a sus lugares, desganados.

Como era de esperarse, las horas pasaron con su lentitud acostumbrada, con las manecillas moviéndose a su propio ritmo, tan flojo como los alumnos que no hacían el mínimo esfuerzo de tomar un bolígrafo. A nadie parecía interesarle la prueba de biología que estaba a un par de minutos de empezar.

A la hora del almuerzo, el tema de conversación era la dichosa prueba, la cual, Luka esperaba reprobar por no haber dedicado un minuto a la lectura de los temas. Poniendo a su escaso tiempo como excusa, no estudió nada, importándole poco los resultados de las pruebas, sabía que nadie la felicitaría si sacaba notas excelentes, así mismo, sabía que nadie le reprocharía su rendimiento, así que, no se esforzaba.

Caminando por el patio con sus amigos, divisó a Miku a lo lejos, que estaba con su grupo de amigos. Extrañamente, la chica estaba callada, comiendo su almuerzo lentamente. Se sintió ligeramente culpable, pero le restó importancia a tan desagradable sensación.

En el grupo de amigos, la tensión entre Miku y Rin era palpable. La enana se encontraba molesta sin motivos aparentes, haciendo que el estado anímico de su pareja esté por los pisos. SeeU estaba especialmente preocupada por el rumbo de las cosas, no quería que su amiga se quede sola de nuevo, a pesar de su frívolo actuar, Rin era una chica más sentimental de lo que todos creían, pero siempre fue una cobarde, temerosa de ser herida, sin saber que, ese mismo temor, le hacía daño. En cuanto a Miku, sabía perfectamente que no estaría sola, la Megurine correría con ella apenas esté habilitada, pensamiento que la molestaba bastante, pero no podía hacer nada.

Miku viajaba en el tiempo, dentro de su cabeza, retrocediendo al día que decidió amar a Rin, recordando los motivos que la llevaron a estar con ella.

_Era una tarde cualquiera de un frío invierno, específicamente, el invierno del año pasado. Miku amaba la nieve, por lo que se divertía bastante jugando con ella cada vez que caía del cielo. Esa tarde, entusiasmada por la presencia del fenómeno natural, decidió ir a dar una vuelta en el parque luego de clases. No le interesaba ir sola, Gumi no accedió a acompañarla, alegando a las bajas temperaturas y sus grandes deseos de darse un baño caliente y acurrucarse bajo sus sábanas._

_ Miku iba caminando por los senderos del enorme parque del sur, mirando a sus alrededores con un brillo especial en sus ojos, admirando las plantaciones cubiertas de la blanca nieve. Se cruzaba con algunas personas, pero no las miraba, no le interesaba la actividad de los seres humanos a esas horas. Siguiendo su camino, se adentró aún más entre los arbustos, paseando entre las bancas, que se hallaban vacías._

_ A lo lejos, vio una cabellera rubia que le era familiar. Empezó a acercarse, atraída por los cabellos de la chica a la que no lograba ver el rostro. A pocos metros de ella, notó que, efectivamente, era su querida amiga Rin Kagamine. El corazón le dio un vuelco, poniéndola nerviosa sin motivos. Temblando, se acercó a ella, que tenía el rostro escondido entre sus manos. Pudo notar que la chica se hallaba llorando, sola, esa fría tarde de invierno. Sintió su corazón doler al distinguir suaves sollozos escapar de los labios de la rubia._

— _¿Rin?_

_ La aludida elevó el rostro abruptamente, sorprendida por la presencia de su peliaqua amiga. Se sintió desfallecer, viéndose descubierta. Apretó los labios, tratando de tragarse las enormes ganas que tenía que lanzarse a sus brazos._

— _¿Qué quieres? —respondió con dificultad._

—_Quiero sentarme contigo ¿puedo?_

—_Has lo que quieras._

_ Sonriendo, Miku se sentó al lado de su amiga, dándole una cálida mirada._

— _¿Me puedes decir qué te ocurre?_

—_No es de tu incumbencia._

—_Sí, lo es, eres mi amiga y lo que ocurra contigo me importa._

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente._

—_Porque tú me importas._

—_Idiota —masculló, sonrojándose._

—_Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas —canturreó, alegre, sonrojándose también._

—_Cállate —cortó, mirando el piso._

—_¿Por qué estás aquí, sola, dónde está Len?_

—_Mi padre llegó borracho a casa y lo golpeó. Ahora, él y mi madre están en el hospital._

—…

—_He huido de casa, soy una cobarde —dijo, agachando la cabeza._

—_No eres una cobarde._

—_Sí lo soy —insistió, empezando a llorar._

_ Miku solo atinó a abrazarla, siendo correspondida. La rubia chica escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amiga, llorando en sus brazos, sintiéndose segura._

—_No lo entiendo ¿qué le hemos hecho? ¡Se supone que un padre debe amar a sus hijos y protegerlos!_

—_Quizás a él no le enseñaron eso._

—_Lo odio tanto —susurró._

—_No lo odies, perdónalo, no sabe lo que hace._

_ Rin solo empezó a llorar más fuerte, descargando toda la ira y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. Minutos después, logró tranquilizarse._

—_Lo siento, soy una idiota —dijo apenas estuvo compuesta._

—_No te preocupes —Miku le mostró una tenue sonrisa._

—_Mi padre siempre hace eso, a veces, no llega a casa, pero mi madre no sabe cómo dejarlo, a pesar de que nosotros no deseamos vivir ahí, con él._

—_Deberían escapar, antes que sea tarde._

—_Len siempre pelea con él, defendiendo a mi madre, a veces, me defiende a mí —agachó la cabeza._

—_Len es un chico muy fuerte._

—_Sí, pero no quiero perderlo, ni yo ni madre deseamos eso._

—…

— _¿Crees que deberíamos huir sin más?_

—_Sí._

_ Rin le sonrió, agradecida. Decidieron levantarse e ir de ahí. Miku la invitó a tomar un café, cosa que la Kagamine aceptó, gustosa. Se puede decir que esa fue su primera cita._

_ Desde esa tarde, Miku decidió proteger a la pequeña._

Miku levantó la vista, mirando a Rin, que estaba tan seria como siempre, tan fría como la nieve de ese día. Ella amaba la nieve, pero el frío de su chica la estaba hiriendo, enfriando su corazón, mandando sus sentimientos por el caño.

El timbre sonó, acabando con la alegría de los alumnos y exaltando a cierta chica peliaqua, que se sentía bastante insegura.

—Rin —llamó a su chica.

— ¿Qué quieres? —respondió, indiferente.

— ¿Mañana podemos hablar?

—…

—Si quieres puedes ir a casa o nos encontramos en el parque.

—Al parque.

—Está bien ¿te parece que sea a las tres de la tarde?

—Sí.

Miku solo asintió, finalizando la conversación. SeeU disimuló no haber escuchado, pero lo hizo. Un extraño e inquietante presentimiento la invadió, pero no sabía si terminaría siendo a favor de su mejor amiga o de la chica de coletas. Se sintió inexplicablemente nerviosa, sin saber que era esa, precisamente, la manera en que la pareja se encontraba.

Rin sintió un extraño temor sobre esa supuesta conversación que Miku deseaba tener con ella. Miles de posibilidades se cruzaban por su cabeza y ninguna era buena para ella. Viendo desde una perspectiva realista, era obvio que la chica discutiría sobre el camino de su relación, pero ella no se sentía preparada para eso. No sabría afrontarlo, no quería seguir con eso, más no quería terminarlo. Eran emociones contradictorias y absurdas, que se mezclaban en su corazón y nublaban sus pensamientos. Con cada paso que daba, se acercaba al fin de la carretera.

Y no quería llegar a ese lugar.

Apenas llegó a su asiento, se desplomó en su lugar, suspirando, sintiendo el peso de sus acciones caer pesadamente sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Sábado, un día para las salidas y la diversión, nada podía opacarlo.

O al menos en teoría.

Una chica peliaqua se levantó pesadamente de su cama, odiando ese día como nunca había odiado a alguno. Se dio una ducha de agua fría, despejando las malas sensaciones que su cuerpo guardaba desde el día anterior y que persistieron durante la noche gracias a una ardua discusión que mantuvo con Rin, el sermón de su madre y los mensajes que Luka decidió enviarle.

Ese día, además, Rin y Miku se citaron en el parque para charlar. La Hatsune estaba decidida a terminar su relación con la rubia, no podía soportar eso mucho tiempo más y sabía que ambas se estaban haciendo mucho daño. La inseguridad que sentía en esos momentos la haría delirar. No se sentía preparada para el romance ni mantener una relación estable y segura con otra persona, menos con alguien como Luka, que era su actual pretendiente. Sentía que la inglesa era demasiado para ella, siendo capaz de pasarla por encima fácilmente. Además, existía el miedo de que termine comportándose como Rin, siendo, después de un tiempo, igual de grosera y desagradable como su pronto ex novia.

Suspiró pesadamente, deseando que todo termine de una vez, que ambas la dejen en paz y pueda seguir una alegre pacífica vida, lejos del par de féminas que confunden su corazón y se disputan la pertenencia del mismo, sin notar que, ambas, lo estaban hiriendo.

Por otro lado, Rin se hallaba sola en su casa, mirando la televisión, pero sin prestarle atención a la película que era transmitida en esos momentos. Tenía la mente muy ocupada en la situación penosa que debería vivir en pocas horas, sabiendo que su relación terminaría, quizás, de la peor manera posible.

Le dolía, sí, le dolía demasiado todo lo que había ocurrido con Miku. Tanto ella como su novia habían cometido numerosos errores. Su orgullo era grande, lo que, muchas veces, le impedía expresarse correctamente, deseando alejar a la peliaqua solo porque tenía una gran facilidad de leerla y hacerla sentir esas malditas mariposas en el estómago. Si bien ella había decidido superar esa etapa, le era imposible, ahora que cierta chica inglesa estaba pretendiendo a su novia, quien, campantemente, le respondía.

Suspiró, de vuelta, tragándose las lágrimas, deseando que esa mujer desaparezca de sus vidas en esos mismos momentos. Pero sabía que eso no ocurriría. Sabía también, muy a pesar suyo, que su novia estaba totalmente enganchada con la mujerzuela, que por más perra que sea, tenía toda la atención de Miku. Y ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo el cariño que todos sabían que la chica necesitaba. Rin nunca se entregaba completamente como su novia lo hacía, todo por miedo a salir lastimada. ¡Cómo deseaba saber que ese miedo tonto sería, precisamente, el que la haga terminar tan herida!

Porque Rin siempre había sido una cobarde, que rehúye de todo compromiso, de los sentimientos más fuertes, de todo riesgo. Corre y se esconde, con pavor, de todo lo nuevo, de todo lo que no conoce. Y el amor que Miku proponía era algo que ella nunca vio en su vida. Ella se escondía detrás de su fachada de chica amargada y autoritaria, aunque, en verdad, podía ser una niña dulce y amable. A ella le gustaba tener todo bajo control, en orden, no le gustaban las sorpresas. Ella prefería que todo sea predecible, premeditado, porque las sorpresas, normalmente, traen consigo sensaciones nuevas, cosas que no conoce y eso la atemoriza. No desea salir jamás de su zona de confort, viendo al mundo exterior con horror, siendo que, apenas puso un pie en el campo del amor, fue cruelmente herida. Sin embargo, ella sabía perfectamente que se quedó tiesa en su lugar por ese mismo temor irracional a lo desconocido.

Ese miedo, ese inexplicable miedo, lo arrastra desde siempre. Era un miedo que su padre infundió en ella, siempre ignorándola, tanto a ella como a su gemelo y a su madre, demostrando, así, que el amor es una estupidez inventada por los humanos. Por la forma en que él jugaba con sus vidas y la suya propia, teniendo siempre a todos bajo sus pies, Rin terminó teniendo una filosofía similar, más aún al notar que, al hombre, le iba bien en todas sus fechorías.

Lo que más le asustaba de sí misma era que ese miedo que infundía en Miku y en los demás, esa figura autoritaria y el aura pesada que la caracterizan… Le gustaban. Rin era, para pesar de los demás, la viva copia de su padre, que, actualmente, se mostraba muy orgulloso de su hija, que tan fuerte se mostraba.

Lo que no sabía era que, de fuerte no tenía nada. Lo único que hacía era manipular las situaciones a su beneficio y, si no lo lograba, huía, despavorida, porque no conocer al mundo era peligro de muerte para su corazón, que tan propenso a lastimarse era. Sabía perfectamente que eso estaba mal, era una manera cruel de condenarse a sí misma.

Pero no trataba de solucionarlo.

Pesadas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, cayendo rápidamente. Maldiciendo internamente, corrió a su habitación, donde se encerró a llorar.

* * *

***vuelve a sonar el teléfono***

**-Buenas noches ¿delivery de fics?**

**-Sí ¿en qué puedo servirle?**

**-Quiero quejarme porque mi pedido ha llegado muy atrasado.**

**-Cosas del fútbol.**

**\- ¿Qué? Oiga ¡Hablo en serio, el servicio es pésimo!**

**-Así es la vida *tutututututututututu***

**:v**

**Bueeeeno, no me atrasé tanto, creo (?) en fin, tengo el cerebro algo seco así que no sé qué decir en la sección de divagues... A excepción que venden pan de melón en una panadería coreana y es el pan más celestialmente delicioso que probé en toda mi vida.**

**¡EL RINCÓN DE LAS RESPUESTAS!**

**TENSHINOKIRA: Holi :B JAJAJAJAJAJA la Meiko salvaje fue demasiado proooo xDDDDD me encantó escribir esa parte e,e bueno, Rin puede llegar a ser muy bitch cuando lo desea e,e y Miku... Bueno, ella es el juguete acá (?) xDDD. No mencionaste al LukaxLily :( esa pareja también medio me gusta (?) pero creo que soy la única en la faz de la tierra :'v. Ya veré qué pareja hago, capaz le doy más protagonismo al LilyxGumi y ya xD aunque con el Negitoro de acá, por el desastre que estoy armando, tengo para rato .-. En el original de este fic, la que hace el papel de Luka, es griega luego y su nacionalidad sí tiene que ver con la parte del romanticismo y la poesía lírica de la antigua Grecia, por eso no quité el poema de Safo de Lesbos xDDD. Bueno, gracias por tus palabras T-T espero que este capítulo te haya gustado c: ¡Saludos!**

**Lupis Suigintou: ¡Tranqui! Creo que las odiarás más con el paso de los capítulos, te lo adelanto xDDDD así que lees bajo tu propio riesgo (?) Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y odies menos a Rin :3 no es tan mala (?) ¡Saludos!**

**Dianis Mar: Aquí está tu otro cap, creo que fuiste vos la que llamó al delivery (?) ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que este cap te sea genial también :3 ¡Saludos!**

**Tengo hambre...**

**Como iba diciendo...**

**RedScars: Rin es muy perra y eso lo hace muy divertido, te lo aseguro xDDD pero tiene sus motivos, solo necesita comprensión (?)... Sí, los haré sufrir porque soy, creo que, soy una maldita sádica loca xDDDD pero trataré de no hacer tanto escándalo, ya habrá Negitoro y todo eso, ten paciencia (?) ya será bonito y estará lleno de amor, pero no puedes ver un arcoiris sin un poco de lluvia (?) bueno, tormenta, pero es lo mismo xD ¡Espero que este cap te guste, saludos!**

**Vixo: Bueno, no le tengas pena entonces xDDD, estoy intentando darle una justificación para su actitud, además de tener lo bitch en la sangre, claro e,e. Pensamos igual, amo que el personaje esté traumado y tenga sus miles de demonios :B y los tres personajes principales de este fic lo están, aunque aún no se nota tanto e,e,e,e,e ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que este cap te sea interesante también (?) ¡Saludos!**

**En serio... Tengo hambre pero no quiero preparar nada y tampoco quiero comer todo mi pan de melón celestial :c.**

**En fin ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer, seguir, y todo eso! Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, pedido, queja, tomatazo o quieren hacer una denuncia ¡Dejen un review!**

**Las líneas del delivery están habilitadas y serán debidamente respondidos (?)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Capítulo 5

***suena el teléfono***

**-Delivery de fics ¿en qué puedo servirle?**

**-Dos cosas: mi pedido anterior no trajo Negitoro, volví a hacer un pedido y ¡aún no llega!**

**-Le hemos agregado el pedido especial... Pero ya sabe lo que dicen... Lo bueno se hace esperar.**

**-¡Esa no es excusa!**

***tututututututu***

**:v**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece... Y toda la bola.**

* * *

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, Rin Kagamine se encontraba sentada en la fría banca color madera que estaba cerca del lago, a un costado del camino de tierra. Observaba las tranquilas aguas estáticas, deseando lanzarse en ellas y no salir nunca más. Descartó ese pensamiento tan rápido como apareció. Las personas pasaban, solas o acompañadas, caminando o trotando, cada quien, arrastrando sus problemas tras de sí. Ella, en cambio, esperaba al "problema" tranquilamente, esperando que las cosas no sean tan dolorosas como espera que sean.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, aún faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada y, como Miku siempre es muy impuntual, seguro llega quince minutos después. Grande fue su sorpresa al verla acercarse lentamente. Tragó duro, fingiendo que aún no reparaba su presencia, por lo que se estiró, tratando de liberar la tensión de sus músculos. Cuando terminó de tronar sus huesos, se sobresaltó al ver a su novia parada frente a ella, con una mirada melancólica. Ella solo atinó a mirar al piso, apenada.

La chica se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudente, sin estar muy segura de qué hacer o decir. Ella no había logrado llegar a una conclusión concreta. Al comienzo, estaba firme en terminar la relación, ahora, sin embargo, ha flaqueado al ver a su rubia tan indefensa y apenada ante la situación. Al mismo tiempo, estaba la culpabilidad por haber estado mandándose mensajes con la inglesa, le gustaba que la mujer se le insinúe y desee verla, pero ella tiene novia… O al menos por ahora.

—Miku —llamó la enana, rompiendo el hielo.

— ¿Sí?

—Mira —entrelazó sus propios dedos—, quería pedirte perdón.

— ¿Qué? —la aludida volteó a verla, asombrada.

—Sí —ella desvió la mirada—, me he comportado muy mal contigo, siempre.

—…

—Perdóname, no quise herirte tanto —finalizó, con la voz quebrada.

—Oye, tranquila, cariño —Miku la abrazó cálidamente.

Sin soportarlo, la pequeña empezó a llorar como la niña que era, limpiándose de todos los sentimientos negativos que guardaba en su interior. Mojaba la camisa lila de la Hatsune, pero no le importaba, sabía que ella no le diría nada. Intentaba tragarse las lágrimas, evitando sollozar.

—Descarga todo lo que tienes dentro tuyo, mi pequeña —dijo ella, acariciando su cabeza.

Rin empezó a llorar más fuerte, aferrándose a su novia como si su vida dependiera de ello, deseado que la peliaqua no se vaya de su lado. El calor que desprendía la reconfortaba pero al mismo tiempo le dolía saber que ella deseaba abrazar así a otra chica, una mujer que había aparecido en sus vidas sorpresivamente, arruinándolo todo, aunque, quizás, tratando de curar las heridas que ella le hizo a la dulce Miku.

Minutos después, la rubia logró tranquilizarse, dejando de llorar. Suspiró, aún en los brazos de la chica que quería. No quería deshacer el abrazo, no quería soltarla por nada del mundo. Arrepentida de sus actos, se pegó más a la pequeña, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de la chica, abrazando su cintura, intentando anular el espacio que las separaba.

Miku estaba maldiciendo en su mente, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su novia. Esperaba que la regañe, peleen como nunca y que su relación termine de manera catastrófica. Pero no, la Kagamine había suplicado perdón, la había abrazado y lloró en sus brazos, arrepentida de sus actos. Ella ya no tenía la misma resolución de antes, ya flaqueó totalmente sobre el terminar esa relación, no quería hacerle más daño a ella que, ahora mismo, se mostraba como una dulce e indefensa niña. Si terminaba todo en esos momentos, su acompañante se quedaría llorando ahí, sola. Si, finalmente, seguía con eso, destrozaría el corazón y la ilusión de Luka, obligándose también, a estar apartada de ella. Miku sabía perfectamente cómo era Rin, por lo que su dulzura acabaría, a más tardar, el próximo mes, tiempo que le parecía muy corto y al mismo tiempo muy lejano porque sería una dura agonía.

—Rin —la llamó, con dulzura.

— ¿Sí?

—No te preocupes por nada, yo no te guardo rencor.

— ¿En verdad? —Rin se sentía feliz.

—Sí, no te preocupes, olvidemos todo.

—Gracias, Miku, gracias.

Rin elevó el rostro, conectando sus labios con los de su novia. Ella se tensó ante el tacto, sin lograr relajarse. Los labios de Miku le sabían amargos, no deseaba compartir con ella ese tacto tan delicado, deseaba compartirlo con Luka, pero ella no se encontraba ahí y no lo estaría hasta que ella se lo permita. De todas maneras, quizás se sienta así por la tensión del momento y la sorpresa del repentino beso, de hecho, por cómo se desarrollaron las cosas desde que piso el verde espacio. Sin salir de sus pensamientos, no logró corresponder el beso a tiempo, lo que preocupó a la rubia, que se separó de ella, preocupada.

— ¿Miku? ¿Por qué no me has besado?

—Lo siento, me sorprendiste…

—Ya veo.

Miku se acercó a su rostro, tomando sus labios suavemente, en un gesto de ternura y cariño.

— ¿Vamos a tu casa? —preguntó Rin, lujuriosa.

—Lo siento, mi madre y mi hermano están —respondió, ligeramente incómoda.

—Ya veo…

Se separaron, tomando una distancia prudente entre ellas. Ambas se quedaron mirando un punto fijo y, al mismo tiempo, ninguno. Algunos minutos pasaron, donde solo se oía al viento pasar y las pisadas de algunos transeúntes. Suspirando, Miku se levantó.

—Debo irme.

—Sí…

—Nos vemos.

—Miku —Rin la tomó de la mano— ¿seguimos juntas?

—… —dudó unos segundos—… Sí —respondió al fin, sin voltear a verla.

—Ya veo —susurró.

Sin más, Miku se retiró, odiando lo cobarde y débil que fue.

* * *

En otro lado de Tokio, mirando con aburrimiento a través de un ventanal, se encontraba una soñolienta Luka, odiando ese día como ninguno otro. Aunque, de cierta manera, era mejor estar en el trabajo que estar sola en su casa deprimiéndose, en ese lugar, al menos se deprimía con sus otros compañeros desdichados.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó, dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Se sentó en su silla pesadamente y, luego de soltar un largo y pesado suspiro, siguió con unas tabulaciones que están pendientes desde la mañana. Acompañada de una taza de café negro y unas bolitas de masa horneada, se concentró en su trabajo, expulsando de su mente a cierta chica de coletas.

Pero su paz fue interrumpida por la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos… Kiyoteru Hiyama.

El hombre abrió la puerta de su oficina compartida con total confianza, ingresando en la misma con una gran sonrisa socarrona y algunas carpetas bajo el brazo. Luka fingió no verlo, pero era obvio que lo hizo, su cara de fastidio y su marcado ceño la delataban.

— ¡Hola, Luka! —saludó, azotando su escritorio con las carpetas.

—Qué escandaloso eres ¿se puede saber qué quieres?

—Señorita, esa no es manera de tratar al hijo de tu superior —dijo, con fingido pesar.

—…

—Yo quiero muchas cosas, pero primero te diré lo que quiere mi padre —dijo, pasándole las carpetas—, son registros de algunas cuentas, tienen detalles que debes ser verificados en el sistema y, de ser necesario, cambiados… Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

—Sí…

—Y yo quiero que vayamos por unos tragos esta noche —dijo, sonriendo confiadamente.

—Puedes ir tú solo.

—Puedo, pero prefiero la compañía de una bella mujer.

—Puedes pagar a una prostituta, que te haga el trabajo completo de paso.

—No me hables así —atacó, acercando su rostro peligrosamente.

—Aléjate.

—Vamos, solo serán unos tragos, te divertirás —dijo, volviendo a su semblante despreocupado.

—Está bien —terminó cediendo.

— ¡Genial! Paso por ti a las nueve.

—Claro, claro.

Sonriente, el chico se retiró, dejando a una frustrada Megurine refunfuñando en su asiento. Además de tener más trabajo que hacer, ahora tenía una cita con un chico odioso que solo la ve como un objeto sexual. Espera poder rechazarlo debidamente esa noche y que, así, el chico logre tranquilizarse.

Aunque un poco de sexo no le hará mal.

Descartó esa descabellada idea tan rápido como apareció en su mente, se había prometido no tener sexo sin compromiso nunca más en su vida y se mantendría firme en eso, más aún si tiene que conquistar el corazón de Miku Hatsune, la chica de sus sueños. No pondría en juego todo su esfuerzo por culpa del idiota de Kiyoteru.

Frustrada, se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la terraza del edificio bancario. Apenas llegó ahí, se lanzó en una de las bancas de mármol y miró el horizonte gris de la ciudad, encendiendo un cigarrillo y empezando a fumar tranquilamente, en un intento desesperado por apaciguar sus nervios, que estaban por provocarle una molestosa jaqueca.

Sus sentimientos por la Hatsune eran sinceros, puros, muy fuertes. Ella estaba dispuesta a dar la vida entera por la chica que, con su sonrisa, le mostró un mundo diferente, donde nadie le desea el mal, donde puede sentirse segura y en paz. Cuando la chica rondaba su alrededor, ella ya no se sentía sola, no sentía que estaba lejos de su tierra ni de su nido. La belleza de Miku le recordaba a las más elaboradas pinturas de los artistas del renacimiento. El color de sus ojos y su cabello parecían la unión del basto prado de Guildford con el cielo turquesa que abrazaba Reino Unido en sus pocos días despejados. Sus finos y apetitosos labios eran una vía hacia el mismísimo infierno o paraíso, según la chica elija el corresponderle un beso o no, podía elevarla por los cielos o dejarla tirada en la tierra, abandonada y sola. Ella era una inspiración, como un radiante sol en su vida, su sol.

Su luz, su sol, sí, esa chica era suya. Suya y de nadie más. No le importaba que siga siendo novia de la pequeña amargada, la consideraba suya por los fuertes sentimientos que atormentaban su corazón, las miradas cargadas de anhelo que siempre le lanzó, sus orbes brillando con esperanza cuando descubrió sus sentimientos, sus diferentes reacciones ante su tímido cortejo. Todo, todo la declaraba como suya y ella reclamaría lo que le pertenece como la posesiva enamorada que era.

Pero temía profundamente que su sol decida alejarse de ella a causa de su pasado. Si bien solían mantener alegres conversaciones, ninguna de las dos nunca mencionó nada sobre su vida. Luka tenía un pasado oscuro, marcado por la tragedia que la obligó a huir de su pueblo, siendo arrastrada a Japón por la estirpe nipón de su acaudalada familia. Ella se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría ante los detalles de su vida pasada, las persecuciones que sufría, la muerte de sus padres, la destrucción de su familia, de su hogar. Incluso ahora, si la chica se entera de sus andanzas, de cuántas relaciones ha destruido, del tipo de negocios en los que era mediante. ¿Estaría bien sincerarse con ella? Recordaba cómo la chica que llegó a amar huyó de ella por temerle, alegando que estar con ella era un riesgo innecesario para su vida. Y le dio la razón, muchas personas murieron para que ella siga respirando y, algún día, vuelva a su país a continuar el trabajo de su madre, ese camino por el que se arriesgó y cayó, arrastrando a su familia con ella. Pero Luka sabía que, si ella decidía seguir ese mismo camino, no permitiría que le ocurra lo mismo, con la simple intención de ser el orgullo de su pueblo, su familia y, especialmente, de su madre, que tanto había hecho por ella y sus hermanos.

Miró al horizonte, perdiéndose en él, suspirando, añorando a su patria y a cierta chica de coletas. Ya había pasado nueve meses desde que estaba instalada en Japón, sin haber pisado su tierra desde ese entonces. Deseaba volver y llevar a Miku consigo, enseñándole todo sobre su cultura y su sociedad, presentándola a toda su comunidad como su flamante y hermosa novia, la dueña de su corazón.

Se levantó pesadamente y, arrastrando los pies hasta su oficina, se escurrió dentro de ella, hasta su escritorio, donde se sentó a continuar su trabajo, olvidando completamente todo el tema de Miku y su novia, ya pensaría en eso en otro momento.

* * *

La noche llegó y una hiperactiva chica de coletas se encontraba en la sala de su casa, jugando con su consola. Como su hermano no se encontraba, se conformó con jugar contra la máquina, seguía siendo divertido. Era la excusa perfecta para no pensar en nada ni en nadie, porque, si empezaba a hacerlo, correría hasta la torre más alta de Tokio y se lanzaría desde ahí.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse, dejando ver la cabellera negra de su madre y las diversas bolsas que traía del supermercado. Empujada por la moral, dejó el juego y se dispuso a ayudarla, mientras se armaba entre ellas, una trivial conversación.

Miku vivía con su madre y su hermano en una pequeña casa en los alrededores del centro de Tokio. Ellos dos eran lo que le quedaba de su familia y, aunque siente la ausencia de su padre, se siente afortunada de tener a ese par que tanto ama, siendo ellos, siempre, los principales pilares de su vida. Ellos llevan una vida un tanto modesta, de un tiempo a esta parte, su economía había mejorado considerablemente gracias al ascenso que tuvo su madre en el trabajo. Cada vez aspiraba a más, solo para darle una vida digna a sus hijos.

Su padre murió cuando ella apenas diez años. Anteriormente, vivían en un pequeño pueblo camino a Osaka. El pueblo estaba escondido en la llanura, aunque no tan lejos de la ruta que conducía a la caótica ciudad. Ellos siempre vivieron tranquilos ahí, hasta que, su padre, cegado por el dinero, prefirió irse a la capital para acumular riquezas como comerciante… Él no sabía que eso sería, cavar su propia tumba. El gran estrés que sufrió durante unos meses logró reventar una vena del cerebro, dándole un aneurisma que acabó con su vida en dos semanas. Los doctores hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, pero no llegaron.

Yukio Hatsune era un hombre alto, de cabellos color agua marina y ojos marrones. Se dedicaba a la venta y exportación de todo tipo de carnes. En el pueblo, tenía una pequeña granja con algunas vacas y cerdos, que eran su fuente de trabajo. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, los productos que ofrecía llegaban a las ciudades y, rápidamente, hasta la boca de algunos importantes comerciantes del campo alimenticio de Japón que, sin perder el tiempo, contactaron con el hombre, ofreciendo diferentes ofertas de trabajo. Ellos deseaban, desde contratarlo, hasta ser socios vitalicios de una posible empresa de exportación e importación. Con toda la emoción que sentía, se dejó llevar por las palabras de sus nuevos socios, claramente, algunos con pésimas intenciones.

En efecto, se mudaron a Tokio, donde, Yukio, empezó a separarse de su familia. Él se pasaba los días y las noches frente a pilas de documentos, de reunión en reunión y contando su dinero. A su hijo, Mikuo, poco y nada le interesaba, más no era así para la pequeña Miku, que tanto amaba a su padre. Ella siempre buscaba llamar su atención haciendo travesuras, contándole mil cosas sin sentidos y pidiendo algún que otro capricho. Su padre, llegaba a sentirse tan frustrado, que la regañaba fuertemente, para luego dejarla llorando. Estaba destruyendo su familia.

Unos meses después, el pequeño negocio que montó junto a dos "amigos" empezó a tener una racha pésima. Vendían poco más de la mitad de lo que producían, siendo así, unas ganancias casi nulas, por lo que era como tener un trabajo normal con el salario mínimo. Poco tiempo después, descubrieron desviación de dinero pero, como los delincuentes eran más listos y experimentados, procedieron a chantajes y estafas, acabando con su vida en poco tiempo.

Hace apenas un par de años, Miku logró comprender qué fue lo que ocurrió para que su padre haya partido tan rápido. Su madre se había dispuesto a explicarle todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles. Ella sabía que su hija ya comprendería la situación por la que pasaron todos ellos. Como era de esperarse, la chica lo comprendió, sin poder evitar deprimirse, Mucho tiempo pensó en una inminente venganza, cosa que cambió cuando conoció a cierta rubia de ojos azules que, con su peculiar forma de ser, le mostró que odiar no era una opción, aunque la enana odiaba a su padre, era un pequeño detalle que fingía no notar.

—Madre —la llamó, de repente— ¿qué ocurrió con la granja del pueblo?

—Oh, eso… Tu padre lo puso a la venta, seguro sigue ahí, pero con otros dueños.

—Ya veo…

Dejando al pasado atrás, volvió a sumergirse en el mundo de los videojuegos.

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche, en un modesto bar en la "zona roja" de Tokio, se encontraba una pelirrosa acompañando a un caballero de cabellos castaños, que se mostraba bastante cortés con la mujer.

El hombre era un experto en estas cosas y ella notaba eso. Trata de ser cortante e indiferente, pero él sabía voltear los papeles y llenarla de curiosidad, por lo que, eso parecía casi imposible. Debía admitir que estaba pasando un buen rato con la música alegre, las luces de colores, los exóticos tragos y las conversaciones que Kiyoteru armaba. Ese chico estaba totalmente confiado, aunque Luka se esforzaba por darle a entender que no deseaba acostarse con él. Hiyama se esforzaba por hacerla cambiar de idea, sabía que nada estaba escrito y una mujer con un historial como el de su acompañante debía caer, o quizás sea él quien caiga, pero poco y nada interesaba si lograba tenerla desnuda en una cama. Ese pensamiento era lo único que lograba impulsarlo.

—Dime, Luka —empezó— ¿sigues viendo a esa pelirroja?

— ¿Quién? ¿Te refieres a Cul?

—La misma —dijo, sonriendo.

—Oh, no…

— ¿Y eso por qué? Te veías en verdad enganchada con ella.

—No congeniamos y punto.

—Vaya, pero supongo que está bien.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eso, querida, lo descubriremos más adelante —finalizó, pidiendo otro trago.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, pero prefirió callar. Darle cuerda puede ser muy peligroso, aunque quiera sacar a la luz todos sus trapos sucios y librarse de él de una vez por todas.

—Luka, hablemos en serio —dijo, acercándose.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Hagamos un trato.

—…

—No sé si ya notaste a los Johannes.

Ante la mención de aquel apellido, Luka se estremeció, abriendo los ojos como un par de platos. El hombre sonrió socarronamente, viendo cómo su plan empezaba a cobrar forma.

—Bien, ellos están aquí… Pero yo te propongo sacártelos de encima sin ningún inconveniente.

— ¿Qué quieres? —repitió, duramente.

—Querida, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero —sonrió perversamente—, aunque, también quisiera que me hagas un favor aparte.

—Te escucho.

—Sabes los negocios en los que ando metido —asintió—, bien, un negocio está por salir, pero necesito hacer una entrega inmediata para que me terminen el trabajo y, conociéndote, no accederás a darme dinero del banco, pero puedes acceder a darme dinero de tu propio bolsillo.

— ¿Solo para librarme de los Johannes? Ni loca.

—Espera, mujer —suspiró—, te haré parte del negocio, serás mi socia.

—…

—Hagamos dinero y hagamos el amor ¿qué te parece?

—Paso.

—Está bien, hagamos dinero.

— ¿Y cuál es ese negocio tuyo?

—Te explico… Básicamente, necesitamos cubrir la venta de "eso" y, este negocio, es con ese objetivo. Solo queremos poner una playa de autos o una tienda de artículos electrónicos, pero nos falta una persona de confianza y creemos que tú eres persona.

— ¿Estás loco, Kiyoteru? Nunca me metí en eso y este no es el momento.

—Tú no tendrás nada que ver con eso, solo con la tienda. Necesitamos que tú te encargues de eso mientras que nosotros trabajamos en las sombras.

— ¿De cuántos ceros estamos hablando?

—Seis, mínimo —sonrió con malicia al notar el brillo de la ambición en los ojos zafiro de la mujer—. Sé que quieres ese dinero, podrías reconstruir el negocio de tu familia con él.

—No lo sé.

—Te daré tiempo para pensarlo.

—Está bien, ahora, sácame de aquí.

—Solo si al salir, vamos a mi departamento.

—No…

—Entonces será un placer entregarte a los Johannes.

—Maldito —masculló.

Cayeron en un silencio tenso. Kiyoteru miraba hacia la entrada constantemente, donde dos hombres trajeados esperaban sus movimientos. Mientras que la inglesa sentía sus músculos entumecerse por la presión del momento. Era obvio que ese hombre sabía perfectamente que el par de trajeados estarían ahí, por lo que ideó un plan macabro para acorralarla, había sido estúpida para aceptar la dichosa cita con él, aunque, de igual manera, le había abierto una puerta interesante, pero no sabía si pasarla.

Finalmente, salió con Kiyoteru. Pero, como ese chico era aún un crío, no esperó que la Megurine logre dormirlo justo antes del acto, dejándolo en su departamento, solo y desnudo.

* * *

Lunes, la jornada escolar empezaba de vuelta y una chica de coletas iba caminando apresuradamente, acompañada de su mejor amiga de cabellos verdes.

—Miku ¿estás segura de lo que harás?

—No, pero necesito saberlo.

—Solo, no hagas nada estúpido.

—Tranquila, no lo haré.

Llegó hasta su salón, donde vio a la inglesa hablando con Gakupo y Miki. Suspiró fuertemente y, hecha un manojo de nervios, se encaminó hasta ella, importándole poco la mirada de advertencia que le lanzaba su novia.

—Ummh… ¿Megurine-san? —dijo, tímida.

—Ah… Miku —respondió la aludida, tragando duro.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¡Claro! —atropelló—… Eh, digo… Sí, no hay problema.

—En el almuerzo, hacia el gimnasio.

—Ahí estaré.

Asintiendo repetidas veces, la chica volteó hasta su lugar, sintiendo su rostro arder y sus manos temblar. Sacudió la cabeza al momento que se la rascaba, confusa, producto de los nervios. Se sentó en su lugar pesadamente, evitando mirar a su novia a los ojos. Sabía que solo recibiría un reproche o, quizás, una buena reprendida. Suspiró suavemente.

— ¡Maldita! —escuchó una voz masculina, volteando rápidamente.

—Fue divertido, Kiyoteru —respondió Luka, riendo.

—No, no lo fue —volteó, yendo a su lugar, hecho una fiera— ¡Lo pagarás muy caro, mujer!

—Claro, claro, niño, ve a jugar con tus rollos de dinero y déjame en paz.

El aludido escupió una sarta de inentendibles maldiciones, recibiendo una carcajada como respuesta. Segundos después, el docente ingresó, dejando la duda en el aire.

La hora del almuerzo llegó. El agudo sonido del timbre aceleró los corazones de dos chicas de la clase 3-B. La chica de coletas apretó la mandíbula al sentir los ojos de su novia posándose sobre ella. Por su parte, Luka temía que ella desista, de todas formas, no debía acobardarse en ese momento, espera poder dar un gran paso con Miku y no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así. Decidida, se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, apretando el paso hasta las instalaciones del gimnasio.

Imitando a la pelirrosa, ella se levantó rápidamente, queriendo huir de la rubia chica que ardía en rabia y celos. Ella se levantó, en un rápido reflejo, impidiendo la huida de su chica, tomándola del brazo izquierdo.

—Si vas, esto termina aquí —amenazó.

— ¡Estoy harta de escuchar eso! —exclamó, zafándose—, si tanto quieres terminar esto ¡Hazlo ahora! —desafió, con la voz quebrada.

—…

Al notar que no recibía respuesta alguna, volteó, frustrada, ignorando las múltiples miradas que sus compañeros le lanzaban. Sus piernas se movían rápidamente, casi corriendo al lugar donde sabía perfectamente que la inglesa se encontraría. Su corazón latía fuertemente, retumbando en sus tímpanos. La expectativa del momento provocaba cierto sudor en las palmas de sus manos. Divisó la estructura del gimnasio y, en una de las bancas de los alrededores, estaba Luka. Inspiró profundamente y se acercó.

—Hola —saludó, tímida.

—Hola —le mostró una tenue sonrisa—, pensé que no vendrías, así que empecé a comer sin esperarte, lo siento.

—Oh… Olvidé mi almuerzo en la clase —dijo, apenada.

La mujer solo rió, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Cuando comió hasta la mitad de su almuerzo, se lo pasó a la chica que jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

—Ten, ya no tengo hambre —ofreció.

—No quiero quitarte tu almuerzo —rechazó rápidamente.

— ¿Estás rechazando mi comida? Y eso que la hice con mis propias manos —refutó, divertida.

Apenada, aceptó la comida, devorándola rápidamente. Aunque la pelirrosa pensó que se debía al hambre, resulta ser que su ansiedad la obligaba a casi tragar su comida sin darle un solo mordisco.

—Y bien… ¿De qué querías hablar? —mencionó Luka, luego de un rato de silencio.

—Este… Me gustaban mucho tus notas —informó, mirando al piso.

— ¿En verdad? —la mujer la miraba con una expresión de pura ternura.

—Sí… Eran muy lindas, ¿de dónde sacabas las frases?

—Oh… De poemas o versos de canciones.

—Ya veo.

Se volvieron a sumir en un tenso silencio. Ambas sentían la palpitación de sus corazones en el tímpano, callando todo pensamiento coherente, sin dejarlas escapar de sus incontrolables sentimientos. Querían romper el hielo, pero ninguna de las dos sabía cómo, sin decir algo comprometedor o, en todo caso, estúpido. Mientras la cabeza de Miku parecía totalmente vacía, la de Luka se llenaba de chistes pésimos, todos, cortesía de Gakupo.

—Este… Megurine-san —empezó, con la voz algo temblorosa—, siento mucho lo que hizo Rin esa vez.

—Ah… No te preocupes por eso —respondió, terminando con su pequeña ilusión.

—Ella es así… Es muy posesiva y orgullosa, no me gustó lo que hizo…

—En verdad, no te preocupes, no me siento molesta.

Armándose de valor, Luka tomó ambas manos de Miku con las suyas, en una suave caricia. El tacto de sus pieles causó un hormigueo agradable en ambas chicas que, se perdieron en los ojos de la otra. La inglesa se dejaba llevar por el amor que sentía en esos momentos, dándole a la chica una mirada cargada de sentimientos, que la iban desarmando poco a poco, hasta dejarla indefensa y expuesta. La peliaqua apretó las manos que la apresaban, recibiendo el mismo gesto en respuesta.

—Es… ¿Es en serio? —preguntó, con un ligero temblor, llena de inseguridad.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que dices… Tus sentimientos, las notas, todo…

—Claro que sí, preciosa —respondió, dulce— ¿por qué dudas?

—Me parece muy irreal… Pareces perfecta.

—No lo soy.

—Lo sé, ¿qué es lo que escondes?

—…

—Yo… No sé qué hacer, me siento tan confundida y, contigo, aquí, solo me siento peor.

—No quiero hacerte ningún daño, si solo te complico, me alejaré.

— ¡No! —exclamó, alarmada—, no quiero que te alejes de mí.

—Entonces no lo haré.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? No lo comprendo —bajó la mirada.

—Miku, yo —inspiró profundamente—… Estoy enamorada de ti.

La aludida dejó salir un jadeo de sorpresa. La sinceridad y la dulzura con que esas palabras salieron de los labios de la inglesa lograron derretir su corazón en un santiamén y poner todo su mundo de cabeza. Ella respiraba lentamente, procesando la información recibida, mientras que sentía el sudor en las palmas de su ahora enamorada, producto del nerviosismo y la presión del momento. La mujer, por su lado, sentía un profundo miedo al rechazo de su querida compañera que no lograba articular palabra alguna.

Obedeciendo a sus impulsos, Miku se acercó a Luka, anulando la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, pero sin lograr hacer lo mismo con la distancia de sus labios, que quedaron como a diez centímetros. Sorprendida, la mujer se exaltó ligeramente, transfiriendo sus nervios a una insegura peliaqua. Sintió sus extremidades temblar cuando su captora elevó los brazos, rodeando su cuello y dándole una mirada segura, pidiéndole con sus ojos que acabe con la distancia que las separaba. Sin soportarlo más, posó sus manos en la cintura de la Hatsune y, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, unió sus labios en un suave y algo brusco beso.

Ambas sintieron sus músculos tensarse y sus corazones dejar de latir por unos segundos, sincronizándose. Lentamente, se fueron relajando, logrando disfrutar plenamente de la caricia compartida. Segundos después, se separaron, cruzando miradas, con sus rostros sonrojados y las respiraciones agitadas. Con un poco más de confianza, Miku volvió a tomar los labios de Luka, dejándose llevar por los deseos de su corazón y las fuertes sensaciones que los suaves labios de la inglesa le producían. Ligeramente sorprendida, la mujer no tardó en responder con algo de intensidad, recibiendo, rápidamente, la misma respuesta. Algo tímidas pero tomando confianza lentamente, empezaron a masajear sus labios, sintiendo que rozaban las nubes con sus manos.

Volvieron a separarse, a causa de la falta de oxígeno. Después de tomar suficiente aire, volvieron a las mismas, esta vez, dejando que sus lenguas se conozcan lentamente, dándose suaves caricias que encendían a cierta mujer de cabellos rosados. Ella, delirando, rodeó completamente la cintura de Miku con sus brazos, apretándola más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el inmenso calor del cuerpo de la menor.

Rompiendo con la magia del momento, el timbre sonó, asustando a las chicas que se separaron como si sus pieles quemaran. Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Miku no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de arrepentimiento, que oprimió el corazón de Luka.

—Miku… No—

—Lo siento —dijo rápidamente, para luego salir corriendo.

La mujer se quedó mirando la espalda de la chica que, hace unos momentos, la estaba besando con pasión y ahora la había dejado ahí, abandonada y sola. Aunque en otros momentos, ser el cuerno de una tercera hubiese sido un orgullo, ahora, se sentía fatal, porque sabía cómo podría afectar eso a la pequeña peliaqua.

Por su lado, Miku sentía su corazón doler mientras saltaba de felicidad. Estaba tan confusa y se sentía tan culpable, que no logró contener unas lágrimas traviesas que rodaron por sus mejillas mientras caminaba hasta el salón. Ahora, no podría mirar a su novia a la cara, ella, acababa de hacer algo imperdonable, totalmente inaudito.

Ella, había sido infiel.

* * *

**¡Esto es todo amigos!**

***suena el teléfono***

**-Delivery de-**

**-¡TE ODIO!**

***tututututu***

**:v**

**Bueno, mi excusa es que estuve estudiando bastante y no me daba el tiempo para poder terminar de editar el bendito capítulo, pero bueno, aquí lo tienen xD. Espero no tardar para la próxima actualización, así no los dejo con la expectativa (?), me siento muy cruel al haberlo terminado ahí, pero, es tan genial hacer eso (?) xDDD. En fin, espero que no me odien mucho, ni a Rin, ni a Miku, ni a nadie (?), aunque creo que ya tenemos una lista de enemigos que va en aumento, pero no importa, son cosas del fútbol (?)**

**En fin...**

**¡EL RINCÓN DE LAS RESPUESTAS!**

**Dianis Mar: Bueno, Rin tiene su historia (?) y tranquila, te spoileo que será feliz como debe ser, así como Miku y toda la bola (?). De hecho, ella no es así por mala sino por miedo, no saber manejar sus sentimientos y todo eso, además de tener, de por sí, un carácter fuerte que aplasta a Miku como si fuera una hormiga de por ahí (?) En fin, gracias por tu review ¡Saludos!**

**TENSHIKOKIRA: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap T-T *-*. Pues sí, no lo sabes, pero eso no le quita lo sexy e,e, se ven bien juntas (?) aunque, en mi mundo, la tachi es Lily... No sé por qué xd. De hecho, quise poner una reconciliación con sexo pero me arrepentí sobre la marcha, pero quita tus conclusiones sobre la situación actual xD. De hecho, hay para rato, por lo que puedes traer comida y sentarte a ver (?). Te doy la razón al decir que Miku es mi juguete, es cierto, todos lo son, pero a Miku le juego más (?) es tan divertido xD. Luka es más demonio que ángel, te aviso e,e. En fin, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap :3 ¡Saludos!**

**NaruNein: Me dio risa tu frustración, lo siento, ajjajajajajajaj. Bueno, pero tienes razón xD parece que es algo así como una ley del universo o algo así, pero es divertido, al menos para mí (?) ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**Vixo: En efecto, había tardado como una semana pero ahora fue el cuádruple y eso xD. Eso no es justificación, ella, simplemente, es muy impulsiva, no le odia a Miku, claro que no xD pero es lo que pasa cuando no logras controlar tus emocione y dices lo primero que se te viene a la mente (?) al menos desde mi punto de vista :v. En fin, se ha hecho el drama pero no termina ahí :B. Espero que te haya gustado el cap ¡Saludos!**

**RedScars: Me alegra que te haya gustado :3. Y bueno, es la realidad, seguro te diste cuenta por el pequeño momento negitoro que después se desplomó xD. Trataré de regularlo, lo prometo, pero es inevitable xDD. Creo que le doy dolor de corazón a varios lectores, no es mi intención, me disculpo por eso (?). En fin ¡Saludos! :D**

**Akuma White: Ahora no tengo hambre pero igual voy a guardar la pizza para después (?). Creo que tardé un poco con la actualización, pero son cosas que pasan (?), lo siento, ni siquiera la pizza pudo evitarlo :(. Me alegra que te haya entretenido y espero que este cap también lo haga (?) :B. De hecho, ya hay una pareja ganadora y no te diré cuál es e,e,e,e lo sabrás con el tiempo, como todo en esta vida (?). Miku es muy buena como para ser cruel con Rin, aunque ésta lo sea con ella. La quiere y le es imposible ser cruel :v, pero le va a terminar, ya verás cómo xD. En fin, ¡Saludos!**

**Gasaicat: De hecho, mi idea es que el lector entienda lo más posible los sentimientos de los personajes para que se adentren en la historia y se comprendan mejor sus acciones :B. De hecho, espero hacer caps más largos una vez que regularice bien mis estudios xD así que prepárate (?). Debo admitir que me alegra que acoses mi fic (?) acósalo siempre, ama que lo acosen (?). En fin, gracias por comentar ¡Saludos! :3**

**Bien... ¡Esto es todo amigos! (?)**

**Ya saben que cualquier error, duda, queja, tomatazo, navaja, cuchillo, mazorca, granada o mina que quieran tirarme, pueden lanzarla con un review, tranquilos, está blindado y tiene la cosa esa antibalas así que no matarán a nadie (?)**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
